Take Action or I Will!
by Kalnaman
Summary: Diana Reid's psychiatrist is concerned about Spencer's mental health. He wants Hotch and Gideon to take action. If they don't, he will; and they won't like the consequences if he does. Warnings: Spanking of adults, see other warnings in part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Take action or I will!

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Self harm, bulimia and craving of drug use. Contain spanking of an adult, in later chapters.

A/N: I wanted to wait to post this story till it's finished, but I really need some positive reviews as I've got the sad news that my dad has cancer. So my postings will be slow going, but I promise I'll do my best. I've started on part 14 of I'm not a baby!

Thank you VirginSerpent for beta.

Category: Gen. Hurt/comfort.

Summary: Diana Reid's psychiatrist is concerned about Spencer's mental health. He wants Hotch and Gideon to take action. If they don't, he will; and they won't like the consequences if he does.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Criminal Minds.

Spencer didn't know what to do. It'd been weeks since he was rescued from Tobias and all his personalities. He still had the vials in his procession, but luckily he hadn't used it yet. But the withdrawal symptoms were purr torture for him. He wished that his colleagues - his family - would stop pretending that he was okay and start helping him recover from his ordeal. He had thought that at least Gideon, his father figure and mentor, would have taken action by now; taken him under his wings, but like the rest of the team he pretended that all was good and dandy with him.

Instead of taking the Diluadid, he compensated by overeating and then throwing up afterwards, and started to self harm. He deluded himself into thinking it was okay, that he wasn't bulimic, that it was better than to take drugs. He lied to himself; told himself that he could stop as soon as he didn't have cravings for drugs anymore.

oOo

It was the first time Spencer had ever visited his mother as often as he had this week. He was hoping against hope that she could help him, as he couldn't go to his father, because he hadn't seen or talked to him since he was a little kid. Sadly his mother was in a very delusional state and she couldn't be there for him as he needed her to be. He felt all alone and sad. He craved a high dose of Dilaudid and hoped to never to wake up again, so he finally could get some peace.

Diana was sitting in the rocking chair by the window holding a doll in her arms, cradling it like it was a real baby. Spencer sat beside her. "Mom, please. I need you."

Diana kept rocking. "Shhh. Don't wake my baby. Spencey needs all the sleep he can get. He has kept me awake all night with his crying," she said, and then started to sing a lullaby.

"But I'm your Spencey. It's a doll you're holding. I need you to hold **me**," Spencer said while tears were running down his cheeks.

Diana looked angrily at him, "You **are **not my son! My son isn't an adult, he is a baby!"

Spencer stood up, holding his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please calm down mo… Diana… i-it is a-a c-cute b-baby you g-got there."

Diana started to calm down and looked down at her 'baby'. "Yes isn't he? He's going to be a very smart young man one day. I just know it."

Spencer let out a sigh and nodded. "I better go. I don't want to be the reason for your b-baby to wake up." He dried his face with his right shirt sleeve and hurried to the nearest bathroom to freshen up before the institution's staff noticed that he'd been crying. Especially his mother's doctor, Dr. Norman, had been on Spencer's back lately. Asking how he was doing. Studying him closely, like he was expecting Spencer to break down at any minute. Spencer was afraid that he would see through him and lock him up in the room next to his mom.

He dried his face after he'd splashed it with water and he started to shiver badly. The cravings were so bad. He was afraid that he soon would fail to fight the need. He hurried into a stall and closed it. He sat down on the closed toilet seat, and took out a knife. He knew it was unwise to cut himself in the bathroom of a mental institution, but he couldn't help himself. He needed some relief and the only way to get it was by cutting himself, and it couldn't wait until he got back to his hotel room.

When he was done, he hurried to clean the wound and walked out of the bathroom, hoping that Dr. Norman or others from the staff wouldn't stop him on his way out of this place. Just as he was almost at the exit, Dr. Norman stopped him. "Dr. Reid, can I talk to you for a minute? In my office please."

Spencer let out a sigh and hung his head. He looked down at his arm where he'd just cut himself. He could see some blood threatening to come through his shirt. "Sorry, Dr. Norman… I-I have to go." Spencer was about to leave, but Dr. Norman stopped him by grabbing his arm at just the place where Spencer had cut himself. "OW!"

Dr. Norman let go of his arm "I'm sorry, Dr. Reid. I didn't mean to hurt you." Dr. Norman looked down at his hand and noticed the blood, and then he looked at Spencer's arm where he'd grabbed him, and there was blood too. "Dr.R-Spencer. My office. Now!" Dr. Norman said in a voice that brooked no arguments. Dr. Norman then looked over at an orderly and gave him a sign to be prepared to help him if need be, and the orderly nodded and stayed close by.

Spencer noticed it and didn't dare to make a scene, so he followed the doctor to his office.

oOo

When they reached his office Dr. Norman and Spencer went inside while the orderly stayed outside the door and kept watch.

Dr. Norman took a seat and gave Spencer a sign to take a seat opposite him. "I'm worried about you Spencer. You've lost weight, you're pale as a ghost and you're shivering. How's your appetite? Do you eat enough?"

Spencer buried his arms between his legs. He looked down at his arms. He didn't dare look the doctor in the eyes, afraid that he would see through his lies. "I-it's o-okay. I-I'm e-eating enough."

Dr. Norman let out a sigh. "Why do I have a hard time believing that Spencer? You don't just lose weight for no reason."

"I've always been of a slender built…"

"Stop lying to yourself, Spencer. Have you ever stuffed yourself full of food and thrown it up afterwards?"

Spencer looked up, anger clearly showing on his face. "I'm not bulimic!"

"Spencer. You're giving me all the signs that you are." Dr. Norman said, and then looked at Spencer's arms. "What did you do to your arm?"

Spencer looked down at his arms again. Pulling his right hand slowly to his left where the wound was. "I had an accident at work a few days ago…"

"Spencer, you've been in Las Vegas for a week now…"

"Okay! It happened at work just before I went to Las Vegas!"

"If it happened a week ago, the bleeding should have stopped already. Have you had a doctor take a look at it?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. I can attend to it just fine."

"It's bleeding. It doesn't seem to me that you can handle it just fine." Dr. Norman stood up and went to Spencer's side. "Can I take a look at your arm?"

Spencer shook his head once again and wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug. Dr. Norman laid his right hand on Spencer's left shoulder. "Spencer, let me have a look, please."

Spencer kept shaking his head and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Dr. Norman let out a sigh. He went out to talk to the orderly who followed him back into his office. "Spencer, do you know why I stopped you from leaving? Why I wanted to talk to you?"

Spencer shook his head once again. "A nurse told me that a patient has seen you cutting yourself in the bathroom at this hospital." Shocked, Spencer looked up at him. "She wasn't sure if the patient was hallucinating, but she wanted to make sure that if he wasn't, I would make sure that you'll get help."

"Now can I see your arm?"

Spencer started to hug himself again and looked down while rocking back and forth. Dr. Norman let out a sad sigh and then gave the orderly a sign to help him get a look at Spencer's arm. The orderly did as requested. He went to Spencer and pulled him out of the chair. Spencer did everything he could to fight him, but the orderly was stronger. He placed him on the couch and held out Spencer's left arm so the doctor could have a look at it. "You have no right to treat me like that! I'm not one of your patients!"

"Spencer, I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but you gave me no choice. Since my suspicions that you are a danger to yourself are correct, I have the right to do what's best for you, and as a psychiatrist I have the duty to make sure you get help." Dr. Norman started to attend Spencer's wound. It was a clean cut, but there was no doubt that it was self inflicted. After he'd bandaged the wound he said to the orderly. "Find the knife Dr. Reid must have on him. I don't want him to use it to slice his wrists the next time."

"Yes, Doctor." The orderly did find the bloody knife and confiscated it. Dr. Norman closed his eyes for a few seconds; he had hoped he'd been wrong, but the bloody knife proved that his suspicions were true. He went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a vial and a syringe and filled the syringe. He went back to Spencer. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative, so you can rest. Your body is stressed and needs some downtime. You can stay on the couch for your nap."

Spencer looked shocked up at him. He couldn't let the doctor give him the medication, fearing that it would be the last straw before he started taking Dilaudid. "No! Please, Dr. Norman!"

"Sorry, Spencer. It's for your own good." Dr. Norman said and bent down to give Spencer the shot. Spencer fought with all the strength he had in him, but the orderly restrained him from going anywhere. "No! You don't understand! I can't take any drugs! A few weeks ago I was kidnapped by a deranged killer and he forced Dilaudid on me. It's hard enough as it is for me not to pump myself full of Dilaudid!" Spencer looked pleadingly up at the doctor.

Dr. Norman could see the truth in Spencer's plea. He nodded and pushed some of the contents of the syringe out. "Okay. I'll give you a very small dose." Before Spencer could argue more, the orderly pulled him onto his side and pushed his pants a little down from his waist, which wasn't hard since Spencer's pants had become too big for him, and then Dr. Norman hurried to push the needle into Spencer's left buttock and emptied the syringe. Spencer was sobbing, but a few seconds later it had turned into to hiccups. When he fell asleep Dr. Norman pulled a blanket over the slender frame of Spencer's body.

"Thank you for your help, Jimbo. I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?"

Dr. Norman nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll call you if I need your help."

oOo

As the orderly left the office Dr. Norman looked sadly down at Spencer. He was worried about the boy's future. He feared that he would meet a similar fate as his mother, being locked up in a mental health facility for the biggest part of his adult life; the statistics were against him. The boy looked so young and vulnerable. He would hate if the boy ended up in a room next to his mother. He knew though that he needed to do something. With a heavy heart Dr. Norman took a seat in his office chair, and pulled out Diana Reid's file. He looked at the contacts Spencer had given him; contacts that he could call if Spencer wasn't available. Dr. Norman started by calling the first person on the list; Jason Gideon. The phone kept ringing, but no one picked it up. As the phone went to the answering machine he hung up and then rang up the next person on the list.

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, here!"

"Agent Hotchner, I'm Dr. Norman, Diana Reid's psychiatrist…"

"Is there something wrong with her, Doctor?" Hotch said and Dr. Norman could hear the worry in his voice.

"She's being her old self. No… the reason I am calling you is not Diana… it's about her son…"

"What's wrong with Reid?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone. Are you or Jason Gideon able to come to Las Vegas to see me in my office as soon as possible? It's very important."

"Sadly Agent Gideon can't come, but I'll take the earliest plane I can get."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Take Action or I will! Part 2

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for beta. And thank you all for your reviews and your support about my dad, it really does mean a lot to me.

Hotch was so worried about Reid. Why did Diana Reid's psychiatrist want to talk to him about Dr. Reid? Did it have something to do with the Hankel case? Hotch felt guilty. Guilty that he hadn't helped Reid after he'd been kidnapped. But as the boy was a genius he'd thought that he could have handled it by himself. And if not, he'd been sure that Gideon would have helped him since he's the boy's father figure and mentor.

Hotch hurried out of his office and down to Morgan's desk.

"Morgan. I have some important things to take care of. I'll probably be gone for a few days. I don't know how long it will take me. Do you mind taking charge while I'm gone?"

Morgan looked worriedly up at him. "What's wrong, Hotch?"

Hotch closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Sorry, Morgan, but I can't tell you as I don't know what is wrong yet. I'll find out as soon as I get there."

"And where is there?"

Hotch shook his head. "Sorry, Morgan. I'll tell you as soon as I can, and when I know you need to know about it. Please, trust me. So, do you want to take over for me or not? I can call a friend of mine; Agent David Rossi, if you think you can't handle being in charge of the BAU."

Morgan put up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Yes, I can handle it. But please call me if you need my help."

Hotch nodded, satisfied. "I will. I promise."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Hotch said, but his facial expression told him to be quick about it.

"Is it about Reid?"

Hotch nodded sadly. "Yes, but as I said; I don't know what the problem is yet."

Morgan stood up in a flash. "Maybe you should call that Rossi guy. I think I should go with you to help the kid."

Hotch shook his head. "No, sorry. I need you here Morgan. I promise I'll call you as soon as I know that Reid or I need your help, and I'm sure we will soon." Hotch could see that Morgan wanted to argue with him. "Please, Morgan. Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe? Well you sure look very worried, and it doesn't seem that the problem is nothing!"

"Morgan, please. Reid's mother's doctor told me to come. He needs to tell me something about Reid and he couldn't tell me over the phone."

Morgan looked pleadingly at Hotch. "Please, Hotch. Let me come with you."

"No sorry. I really need you here. I can help Reid better when I know that you're here to hold the fort. Please."

As Morgan wasn't used to Hotch saying please to him, he couldn't deny Hotch's request and then nodded sadly. "Okay. But you better get the boy home safe."

"I will, I promise. Thanks," Hotch said with a small smile and went to get his to go-bag and left for Las Vegas.

oOo

The flight from Quantico to Las Vegas felt like an eternity to Hotch. Millions of things went through his head about what could be wrong with Reid. He just hoped that he wouldn't arrive at the hospital too late.

He was happy when he finally arrived at Dr. Norman's office. But he got the shock of his life when he noticed an unconscious Reid on the doctor's couch. "What the hell happened to Reid?!"

Dr. Norman held up his hand in a sign for Hotch to calm down. "Please, calm down. I don't want you to wake up Spencer. He needs his rest."

"Please tell me what happened to him. Did one of your patients hurt him?" Hotch asked as calmly as he could.

"No, a patient didn't harm him. I had to sedate him because he harmed..."

"You what?!"

"Please, Agent Hotchner. You need to calm down. I really don't want you to wake Spencer up. I want him to wake up on his own."

Hotch looked angrily at the doctor. "How can you give Re… Spencer a sedative! He isn't one of your patients!"

"As Spencer harmed himself with a knife, here in my hospital, I had every right to do so!" Dr. Norman said as calmly as he could, but he was also about to lose his calm.

Hotch looked unbelieving at the doctor. "H-he what?!"

Dr. Norman laid a hand on Hotch's shoulder and gestured for him to take a seat at his desk while he took a seat as well. "I'm sorry to tell you, Agent Hotchner. But Sp… Dr. Reid is a troubled young man and he needs help. A patient of mine told a nurse that he'd witnessed Dr. Reid cutting himself…"

Hotch rubbed his face with his right hand. "Isn't it a possibility that the patient was just hallucinating?"he asked hopefully.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "No, sorry. On his way out of this hospital I noticed blood on his arm. I asked him about it, and told me that it happened at work a few days ago…"

"What?! Reid wasn't at work a few days ago. He's been on vacation for over a week now."

"Yes, that was exactly what I thought. I made him show me his arm. There is no doubt Agent Hotchner. The wound on his arm was self inflicted. And he had the knife he used on him."

Hotch didn't know what to say. He would never have thought that Reid would ever harm himself… that he would be a cutter.

As if Dr. Norman knew what he was thinking he said, "He hasn't been cutting for long. The other cuts are not much older than a few weeks."

"Other cuts?"

"Yes other cuts. The cut he made today wasn't the first. He doesn't have scars that are older than a few weeks though."

"A few weeks ago he was kidnapped and drugged. So it all started after his kidnapping."

Dr. Norman nodded sadly. "Yes, it would seem like it."

Hotch looked hopefully at the doctor. "Since it's in an early stage, Reid will be alright soon won't he? I'll take him home and let him know that he can come to me at anytime…"

"Sorry, that isn't good enough. Cutting isn't Dr. Reid's only problem. He's bulimic too, and he's fighting against the need to medicate himself with Dilaudid. And he's showing all the signs that he hasn't been sleeping much since the kidnapping. Didn't he get any help after the incident? Isn't there a rule that you have to have a psych evaluation after a trauma like the kidnapping that he's been through?"

Hotch nodded and rubbed his face once again, and then looked behind him and over to where Spencer was lying still asleep. Then he turned his attention back to the doctor. "Yes there is, and he has had one. He passed with flying colors and that's why I thought that everything was okay. That he was coping well."

"People with the problems like Spencer has, are good at lying to others and themselves."

Hotch nodded sadly. "I know." He let out a loud sigh. "I'll take him home as soon as he wakes up, I'll make sure he gets into group therapy."

Dr. Norman shook his head sadly. "No. That is not enough. If you let him live on his own in the state he's in, I know he'll soon cut too deep and then it'll be too late. You or Agent Gideon had better take action in regard to Dr. Reid's life; if you don't I will. And neither you nor Dr. Reid will like the outcome of it, if I'm forced to do so." The doctor held his right thumb few centimeters away from his index finger. "I'm this close to going to the district attorney to help me order a 72 hour observation period and get a room for him beside his mother's."

"Okay, okay. I'll take some much needed vacation time and bring him home with me. And I promise I won't let him out of my sight. I'll make him see a therapist as often as the therapist recommends Reid to see him."

The doctor nodded satisfied. "I'm happy that you are agreeing to this. I would hate to be forced to commit him. He's a fine young man. It would be a shame if he ends up like his mother. I know I ask a lot of you, since you are his boss and not his family. But since Spencer has put you up as his next of kin along with Agent Gideon…"

"He what? He's really written me up as his next of kin? I only thought that Gideon was that close to him. Even though I feel like he's one of my family."

"Yes he did. He gave us you and Agent Gideon as his next of kin."

Hotch smiled proudly. He'd never thought that Spencer had thought that way too. Then his smile faded. He had failed him along with Gideon. The whole BAU team… his family had failed him. They had failed their youngest. He promised Spencer, that from now on he would never fail him again. He would do everything in his power to protect him from others and especially from himself.

"When can I take him home?"

"As soon as he's ready after he's woken up." Dr. Norman opened a drawer and pulled out a business card and gave it to Hotch. "This is the number of a doctor that specializes in the problems that Dr. Reid is suffering from. I'm sure he can help him. I'll call him and tell him that he can expect your call very soon."

Hotch took the card and nodded. "I'll make sure to contact him and make sure that Reid is going to see him."

"Good. He's always welcome to visit his mother, but as long as he's in this condition, I'd prefer that someone he trusts is by his side. I don't want him to face his mother's illness on his own."

Hotch nodded. "Sure. He was alone, but not anymore. I promise. Is it okay if I leave for an hour or two? I need to make some arrangements for our trip home and for Reid to move in with me. He's not going to like it. He's been on his own way before he had his mother committed."

The doctor nodded sadly. "Yes he has. And the authorities have failed him badly. His father or social services should never have left him alone with his mother. They should have allowed him to be a child. A child shouldn't have that kind of responsibility. And as for him not liking you taking charge, I'm not so sure about that. I think cutting himself here - at a mental facility - was a cry for help. He probably won't admit that to either us or himself, but I'm sure it was. I think he wants and needs someone take charge of him for once. I'm sure he'll fight you at first, but that will only be because he thinks that it's the way people expect him to react."

Hotch nodded and then stood up and went to Spencer. He gently brushed a strand of hair from Spencer's eyes. "I'm here for you now, Spencer. I promise."

"I'll keep an eye on him until you get back."

"Thank you. But please, call me if he should wake up before I'm back."

"I promise." And with that Hotch left the office.

oOo

Hotch tried to call Gideon for the umpteenth time, but sadly with no luck. He had managed to get in contact with Prentiss. He'd made her promise that she wouldn't tell the rest of the team, at least not just yet. She would go to Reid's apartment and bring what she thought he would need while living at Hotch's place. She wasn't happy to agree with him to go to Reid's place and take things without his consent. Hotch had told her that he'd just called Reid's family lawyer, and he'd told him that Reid had given Gideon and him power of attorney. And since Reid wasn't fit to handle his own affairs at the moment, Hotch had the right to decide what the best was for him at the moment.

He then arranged for an FBI jet to bring them back to Quantico so Spencer wasn't forced to face strangers on his way home.

oOo

When Hotch went back to the doctor's office, he was happy that Reid hadn't woken up while he was gone.

While Reid still slept Dr. Norman used the opportunity to give Hotch some good advice on how to handle Reid. Like not allowing him to go to the bathroom on his own, especially after he'd eaten. Keeping all sharp objects out of his reach. Making sure that Reid knew that there were people that cared about him and that he was not alone.

"I have a feeling that you're not a physical contact kind of guy. Am I right?"

Hotch started to become uneasy. He didn't like when others profiled him. "Y-yes. You're right. I'm not. But I do have a son and I don't have any problems showing him that I love him and that I'm proud of him."

"Good. Then look at Reid as your son or as your brother that needs physical contact. He'll need some hugs from time to time, just like your son does. It doesn't have to be all the time, just do it when your instincts tell you that he needs it."

Hotch nodded. "I promise, I'll do my best."

They stopped talking as they could hear that Spencer started to stir. They hurried to his side. Hotch took a seat on the couch beside him.

Reid looked at Hotch confused, as soon as he'd opened his eyes and had gotten the sleepiness out of them. "Hotch?"

"Hi, Reid. I'm here to take you home."

"Home?" He then looked from Hotch to Dr. Norman and looked accusingly at him. "You sedated me!" He hurried to sit up. Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder. "Reid. Please calm down."

Reid turned his attention back to Hotch. "But Hotch. He forced a needle in me against my will!"

"Yes he did. But why was he forced to do so? Tell me Reid."

Spencer shook his head. "No. I don't want to."

Hotch took a hold on his chin and made him look him into his eyes. "Spencer Reid! Tell me; why was he forced to sedate you?!"

"I-I cut m-myself."

"And why else?"

"I-I h-haven't been sleeping much lately, a-and m-my body needed to get some rest."

"And because he cares about you Reid. He gave you the sedative because you needed it."

Spencer nodded sadly.

"Rei… Spencer. You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you. You're going to live with me for the time being, until…"

Spencer looked shocked up at him. "What?! No way! And you can't make me!"

"Yes I can Spencer. You gave me power of attorney along with Gideon, remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, Spencer. It's either that or a commitment to a mental health facility."

Spencer started to cry. "No, please Hotch. I don't want to be locked up like my mom."

"Then go home with me without a fight and do as I ask you to. And you'll need to see the therapist that Dr. Norman has recommended you see. I've just talked to him and he's expecting you tomorrow morning at eight."

"But I don't want therapy. I can handle my problems on my own, like I've always done."

"Sorry, Spencer. But you have proven to us that you can't. You either have to be an in-patient or an out-patient."

Tears were running freely down Spencer's cheeks. "Okay, I'll come home with you and see the therapist. But please, don't lock me up!"

"I promise. But if one day your therapist thinks it would be best for you to be an in-patient because you're dangerous to yourself and others, I won't stand in the doctor's way."

Spencer nodded sadly. "I promise I won't ever be."

Hotch gave him a slight hug. "Let's cross that bridge when and if we ever get there ever."

"You want anything to eat before you two leave Las Vegas?" Dr. Norman asked both of them.

"I'm not hungry," came from Spencer and Hotch said, "No we'll have something on the plane." Hotch then turned his attention back to Spencer. "You are going to eat something on the plane," he said that brooked no arguments and Spencer pouted.

oOo

Hotch had followed Spencer to the bathroom so he could freshen up a bit. "I'm a big boy Hotch. I can go to the bathroom on my own."

"Sorry, kiddo. For the next couple of months you won't be allowed to go into any bathrooms on your own." Spencer looked shocked at him. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, you can bet I am! I don't want to lose you, Reid." Spencer let out a loud sigh.

oOo

They went back to the office. "So are you ready to leave?" Dr. Norman asked.

"Yes, we are Doctor," Hotch said.

Spencer looked shyly at the doctor, "Can I see my mom before we leave?"

Dr. Norman shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not thinking of your mom's interests at the moment, but yours. I don't think seeing your mom in the state she is in at the moment is good for you. You can visit her when you are doing better, but you will have to have someone with you to support you."

Spencer was tired, he wanted to argue, but he didn't have the strength to do so. So he silently left the hospital with his new keeper – Hotch - in tow. Hotch had promised Dr. Norman to contact him if he needed his help, no matter how small the problem was.

oOo

It was pure torture for Spencer on the plane. Hotch was forcing him to eat. He was told to stay at the table with the food until he had eaten at least the half of what was on his plate.

It took him almost an hour until he had eaten half of it. He hurried out of his chair and to the bathroom. Just as he was about to close the door to the bathroom, Hotch put a foot in the doorway keeping him from locking it. "Sorry, Reid. But I have to come inside with you. You know the rules."

Spencer let out a sigh. It was going to be a hard long couple of months. What he didn't know was that it would be a whole year before he would get some of his independency back.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Take Action or I will! Part 3

By Kalnaman and co-written with Malinga

Spencer looked disappointed at Hotch. "Can't you bend the rules a little? Please. It's embarrassing that I need a babysitter to follow me into the bathroom."

"I'm really sorry, Spencer, but no I can't… at least not until I can trust you not to harm yourself." Hotch told him. He then gave him a sign to do his business. "I don't have to go anymore." Spencer said, and left the bathroom with Hotch following him.

Hotch had a feeling he knew what Spencer wanted to do in the bathroom. He wanted to either cut himself or throw up - or both. He let out a loud sigh. He was worried whether he would have strength enough to help Spencer. He had a bad feeling they had a long hard road ahead of them. Hotch hoped that Gideon would get home soon, and that he would help him take care of Reid and make sure he wouldn't end up in a mental institution for the rest of his life like his mother.

"Spencer, let's take a seat. We need to talk about some important things - about where we're going from here. What is going to happen."

"Hotch, please. Can't we just forget what I've done? If I promise that I'll never do it ever again, and that I'll come to you if it's too much? We can just let Dr. Norman think that I've moved in with you and that I'm seeing that therapist." Spencer looked pleadingly into Hotch's eyes.

Hotch wanted to avoid those pleading brown eyes, but he knew that he needed to be strong and firm. To stand his ground, if he wanted to help Spencer. He shook his head sadly. "No sorry, Spencer. We have failed you and I promise we… I won't fail you again. So I'll do whatever is in my power to protect you - even from yourself." Hotch said, and then placed his right hand on the small of Spencer's back. "Come on let's take a seat."

When they had taken a seat, Hotch started to explain to Spencer what he knew at the moment that was going to happen. "I promised your family lawyer to call him when we return to Quantico, and then he'll come meet us at my apartment…"

Spencer looked confused, "Why do we need to talk to him?"

"Because we need to go over the power of attorney you've given Gideon and me. Spencer…" Hotch said firmly. "I'm going to use that power of attorney you've given me. From now on, until I know you can handle your own affairs, I'll handle it for you. I haven't been able to talk to Gideon yet, but I'm sure he'll do so as well along with me.

"W-what d-does that m-mean f-for me?"

"It means that the only things you have to think of are yourself, getting better and following the rules Gideon and I give you. We'll make sure you get enough food and sleep. We'll handle your paper work, your mother's affairs and just about everything there is to think about. For a change someone is taking care of you Spencer, and please let us. Let us transfer all of your responsibilities unto us. You've never tried to not have any responsibilities? Not even as a child, have you?"

Spencer shook his head sadly. "No. When my dad was still living with us he wasn't home much. He worked a lot. I had to make sure mom didn't hurt herself, and make sure she took her medication and took it on time. But we had fun times too, my mom and I, I mean. Sometimes she was well enough to read me stories, and when she couldn't, I read her stories instead. My dad wanted me to do normal child stuff too, so he signed me up for the little league team. I wasn't good at baseball or at any sport for that matter. And I knew he was disappointed. He may have been a little proud that I was a boy genius, but I always had a feeling that he'd rather have had a normal boy and that's why he left me and my mom and never looked back." Spencer said, as tears ran freely down his cheeks, and his cries turned into sobs. Hotch hurried to his side and hugged him. He talked soothingly to him and rocked him back and forth. Spencer was so exhausted that he fell asleep in Hotch's arms.

About half an hour later, Hotch's body started to ache, so he was forced to get the boy out of his arms. He gently lay him down and pulled a blanket over him. Hotch stayed close by and kept an eye on him.

When they landed in Quantico, Hotch hated having to wake up Spencer. He'd slept through the flight without waking up or having any nightmares, and that only confirmed to Hotch that Spencer really was exhausted. "Spencer. We're in Quantico… wake up Spencer." It took Spencer a few minutes to wake up. "I-I'm sorry Hotch."

"For what?"

"Falling asleep."

"You needed the sleep, Spencer. And you'll need lots more and I'll make sure that you'll get enough of it. How much have you been sleeping since the Hankel case?"

Spencer made sure not to look Hotch in the eye when he said, "Enough."

Hotch took hold of his chin and made him look him in the eye, "Say that again… the truth now!"

"N-not m-much, almost n-no sleep a-at all. Because of nightmares. They keep haunting me!"

Hotch nodded sadly, that was what Dr. Norman had feared. "Spencer. You're not alone anymore. I'll keep watch over you when you sleep, and I'll help you through this. Do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave the jet?" Spencer nodded and stood up and walked to the bathroom. When Hotch followed him inside he let out a sigh. He'd hoped it had been a bad dream that Hotch had to follow him every time he had to go to the bathroom.

Spencer hesitated at the toilet. "I'll turn around and you can do your business," Hotch said and turned around. Spencer opened his fly and did what he had to do to be able to pee. He feared the moment when he had to do number two as well. And he _so_ didn't look forward to it. He so wished for a big shot of Dilaudid, or rather a knife to cut. He needed to feel pain so he could subdue the cravings for the drugs. He hoped he would be able to have an unsupervised moment to himself, so he could cut - just a little. He would stop as soon as the cravings disappeared.

oOo

As they went inside Hotch's apartment, Hotch said, "Let's go into your new room. Sorry, but I need to look in all the bags you brought with you from Las Vegas. I need to make sure you don't have any sharp objects or drugs on you."

"Hotch, please. Don't treat me like a criminal!"

Hotch looked at him firmly. "Spencer, calm down! I'm not treating you as a criminal. I'm treating you like I would one who is on suicide watch, as you kind of are. I don't want to find you dead one day, either from an overdose, or because you cut too deep!"

"Why do you care?! You didn't care before! Neither did Gideon, Morgan, JJ, Emily or Garcia! You just pretended that nothing had happened!"

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. Dr. Norman opened my eyes. I just wished that I'd come to my senses on my own. I really do care Spencer. I-I love you!"

Spencer looked at Hotch, shocked. "Y-you love m-me?"

"Yes, not as someone who wants to be your lover, but as someone who wants to be a father or a brother to you. You're my family Spencer."

Spencer smiled shyly. Hotch showed him to his room by gently pushing him with his hand on the small of Spencer's back. Spencer was surprised when he noticed that his books and the clothes he'd left in his apartment were in the room, and looked questioningly at Hotch. "I called Emily and asked her to get some things from your apartment." Spencer looked shocked. "How dare you?!"

"I dared because you gave me power of attorney. Because you obviously trust me to handle your affairs. Now let's unpack." Hotch went through Spencer's bags, as he'd told Spencer he would. And he was sad to find Dilaudid and some bloody knives. He looked at Spencer, who blushed in shame. And Hotch let out a sigh. "Sorry, Spencer, but I'll need to confiscate these. And so you know; I got Emily to lock up all my knives, sharp objects and medications. Gideon and I will be the only ones to have keys for the locks, and of course if Morgan or someone else is babysitting you, they will get the keys while they are here."

"I don't want any babysitters, I've never had any before, and I don't need one now," Spencer whined.

"It's nonnegotiable, Spencer. Now to the rules. You're not allowed to leave this apartment on your own. When you are better, I will assign you some chores, but for now you are allowed to just be a child for once…"

"But I'm not a child."

"I know, but let yourself loose. Let yourself be free like a child. It's about time you experienced how it is to be a child."

Spencer just shrugged his shoulders.

"As you know, you're not allowed to go to the bathroom alone. What you don't know is that it'll be locked when not used, so that I won't have to remove the mirror in there."

Spencer looked shocked again.

"I'm afraid so, Spencer. I know it may sound a bit extreme, even cruel and I'll hate it too, Spencer. But it's necessary."

Throughout Hotch's speech, Spencer's face started morphing from shock to pure rage. 'How dare he treat me like that?' Spencer's thoughts started rampaging in his head. 'He is treating me like some demented junkie who doesn't know where he is or what he is doing'. He knew what he was doing very well, he'd given everything much thought and knew he was doing the right thing, so who was he to question his decisions? He certainly wasn't his father, and Reid was now starting to doubt that he was even his friend anymore. With those thoughts swirling around in his mind, Reid's temper started boiling, until he simply exploded.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Reid spat in his superior's face, "You think you hold some kind of mystic chalice, that you're the holder of all that's true and right? Or you just see yourself as some divine protector of the sickly inadequate and the mentally deranged? Is that it?"

"Spencer, please calm down!"

"No! I won't calm down till you let me go! I want to go to my apartment and be my own man!"

"Sorry, but no can do! If you haven't calmed down on the count of three, you won't like the consequences!"

"And what consequences might those be? I'm already not allowed to leave this place on my own, or even take a piss on my own either!!"

"Spencer Reid, language! One…"

Spencer snorted, "Consequences? Counting to three?" He scoffed, "So you do see yourself as a divine protector and care-taker of humanity." Spencer mocked, "Well, news flash, Hotch. You are NOT! And like it or not; your omnipresence is NOT needed, nor is it WANTED! I can take care of myself!" Reid was at screaming point by now, punctuating every word with a mad wave of his fisted hand. "This is MY life, Hotch and I'll do with it as I please. So if I need a little something here and there in order cope, or if I need to cut here and there in order to not NEED that little something in order to cope ,then it's MY decision to make, and mine alone! So why don't you leave me the HELL ALONE!!!" He screamed and spun around to stomp out of the door, and out of the apartment itself.

Hotch didn't need to hurry to catch Spencer, because he'd locked the door when they arrived and Spencer didn't have the key to unlock it. When he was at the exit, he noticed Spencer furiously trying to open the door with no luck.

"Two…"

Spencer was so furious. He wanted to cut so badly. He looked around; he noticed a shoe and picked it up. He looked at Hotch and thought for a few seconds, and then he threw it at Hotch. Luckily the shoe didn't hit Hotch in his face, but it had been very close.

"Three!" Hotch grabbed Spencer, dragged him into the bedroom and placed him over his lap and then he did something he never would have thought he'd ever do to Spencer; he spanked him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Take Action or I will! Part 4

By Kalnaman and co-written with Malinga

A/N: Thank you so much to those who've given us reviewss, they are loved. Thank you VirginSerpent for betaing for us.

The spanking he'd just given Spencer hadn't helped; he still acted like a spoiled brat. Hotch hated what he was about to do for the second time in the last thirty minutes, but it had to be done. It would be for Reid's own benefit in the long run. He couldn't allow the boy to destroy his life like this, he just needed to make sure Spencer understood he wasn't alone anymore, and that whether he liked it or not, there were people who cared about him and wouldn't let him go down this road and he needed to know that certain behavior was just unacceptable. So with those thoughts in mind, he grabbed him by the upper arm and marched him into Spencer's room, over towards the bed and sat down bringing Spencer down with him and placing him firmly over his lap.

"What are you doing?!"

Spencer squealed and struggled, kicked and screamed, but to no avail; Hotch had him securely pinned down and without a word, he landed a hard, well placed smack to his rear-end.

Spencer jumped suddenly, eyes growing as wide as saucers and mouth hanging open. "STOP IT!!!... you... you ASSHOLE!!! One spanking was one too many! And now you're giving me another one?! You're really an asshole!"

Hotch sighed and shook his head, delivering an even firmer swat to the seat of Spencer's pants.

OW!!...." Spencer shrieked in response, "wha... w-who do you think you are?" He squealed in a shrill cry.  
"I'm someone who cares about you and won't let you destroy yourself like this" Hotch replied while delivering swat after swat.

Spencer fought with all his might to get off of Hotch's lap and away from the spanking. He bit Hotch's leg. Hotch was shocked that Spencer would do something like that. It proved to Hotch that Spencer was for sure not himself, and that he was doing the right thing by making him stay here in his apartment. Hotch let out a loud sigh and reached under Spencer to unzip his pants, and then pulled Spencer's pants and boxers down to his knees. He then continued the spanking.

"You better start changing your behavior or we're going to continue this 'conversation' while you're over my knee. Are you going to calm down?!" Hotch said between swats.

"You have no right to treat me like this! First of all, I'm not a child you can spank! And second you're not my father!" Spencer yelled while fighting to get loose from Hotch's firm grasp.

Hotch sighed and spanked harder. But Spencer kept fighting him. Hotch lifted his right leg and spanked Spencer's under curve. "Maybe I'm not your father, but I am the closest thing to a father you have, beside from Gideon! And I do care about you and you for sure are acting like a child!" Then it didn't take long for Spencer to start sobbing and telling Hotch that he was sorry over and over again. Hotch stopped and helped Spencer up and helped him with his clothes. He then pulled Spencer down to sit on his lap. Spencer tried to fight it. "I'm not a baby, Hotch." "I know. Humor me. When was the last time you sat on someone's lap?"

"I was four I think. Maybe younger."

"I was afraid so. Let yourself loose."

At first, Spencer was a bit reluctant to accept Hotch's comfort and affection but slowly, he started to give in, gradually relaxing in his boss' arms. Letting go of his worries, he allowed himself to be comforted by the man he was steadily beginning to see more like a dad than his own father had been. Raising his arms with some hesitation still, he slowly wrapped them around him, burying his tear streaked face in the crook of his neck. Spencer drew in a long, shuddering breath and pressed his face deeper against the older man's shoulder, feeling safe and cared for, for the first time in a very, very long time.

After some long needed comfort moments, Spencer broke out of the hug and got off Hotch's lap. "Can I read for a little while?"

"You do that. And I'll go call your lawyer."

Spencer nodded sadly. "Do we really have to call him?"

"Yes we do."

oOo

Hotch had arranged with the lawyer for the lawyer to go to a judge for a temporary guardianship over Spencer, and to make sure to keep it confidential so as not to ruin Spencer's career at the BAU. Hotch had contacted Spencer new therapist and he agreed to give the judge his evaluation of Reid as soon as he had had some session with him.

oOo

Spencer wasn't happy when Hotch had forced him to eat his dinner and he was even less happy when Hotch told him it was time to get ready for bed.

"I'm not tired!"

"Spencer." Hotch threw him a warning look, his tone of voice alone saying more than any words ever could and raised his right hand up, index finger pointing in the direction of his room. Spencer knew better than to argue with that tone, heaved a deep resigned sigh, and rose from his seat at the table with a look of pure misery, as if taking the last steps to his own death. Even though he tried to restrain himself, a small smile escaped Hotch's lips as he followed the slumped figure of his agent slowly trudging forward and to his room.

Spencer got his toiletries and Hotch showed him to the bathroom and unlocked it, and they both went inside. "Do you want a shower before bed?"

"No."

"Okay. Then you better do what you need on the toilet and brush your teeth."

Spencer reluctantly did in Hotch's presence. He had to do number two, but didn't want to - so he held it. He knew it was unwise, but he hoped that he would be able to cheat his therapist into believing that he didn't need watching. So he hoped that he would go back to living in his apartment as of tomorrow.

oOo

After the bathroom visit, Hotch followed Spencer back to his room and tucked him in for the night.

He smiled down at his young agent, whom he was starting to see more like a son than he wanted to admit, and reached out to place a hand on Spencer's forehead, stroking his hair gently. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together, Spencer. You're not alone anymore." Spencer's eyes welled up with unshed tears and he nodded his head slightly. "Sleep well, son." Hotch gave Spencer's hair one last stroke, gave him a soft, encouraging smile and turned around to leave the room, leaving the door slightly ajar on his way out. Spencer didn't want to admit to Hotch that he kind of liked being tucked in by him. The truth was he'd never been cared for like he was now, and even though it sometimes was a bit annoying being told what to do all the time, it still felt somewhat comforting knowing someone loved you enough to be there and stay all the way through, whatever it took. Maybe this was what it would've felt like.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Take Action or I will! Part 5

By Kalnaman and co-writer Malinga

As/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for beta. And thank you to all who have given us reviews.

After tucking in Spencer he went to the kitchen to get a beer. While drinking the beer he was wondering about what all had happened and what was going to happen. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He thought it was Morgan, but was surprised to find out that it was Gideon.

"You've tried to call me? Because of the many missed calls it seems that something important is up. What is it, Aaron?"

"You bet it's important. You'd better get back as soon as possible, Jason. Spencer needs you… he needs the both of us."

Gideon's response was immediate and filled with worry, apprehension and concern. "What happened? Is he hurt?"  
"No, not exactly. But it's serious."  
"Not exactly?" Gideon's alarm increased at the other end of the line, "what's that supposed to mean? Hotch, what's going on here?"  
Hotch sighed, gravely. "Don't worry, Jason. He's fine at the moment, but he needs us. Both. That's all I can say at the moment. "  
"I'm on my way," came Gideon's swift answer, then the line immediately went dead and Hotch knew it wouldn't be long before Jason came knocking at his door.

He remembered he needed to call his wife and ask her how things were going with her sister. And to tell her that what she could expect to come home to. He dialed the number. And he hoped that his son would still be awake so he could talk to him for a few minutes.

"Hayley! Nice to hear your voice. How is Jack? Is he still awake?" He asked hopefully.

"No sorry, Aaron. I've just tucked him in and he went out as a light."

Hotch was disappointed, but he thought it was funny that his wife had tucked their son in about the same time he'd done the same with Spencer.

"I had hoped I would have been able to talk to him. How is your sister doing? It must be hard on her to have to lie down for so long until the baby is born, and have a toddler at the same time. So when are you able to get back home?"

Hotch wasn't happy about the answer; that it would be about one to two months or longer. But when he thought closely about it, maybe it would be for the best. Hopefully at the time when they got back, Spencer would be in a better condition. He then told her about Spencer.

"I'm so sorry to hear that about Spencer; he is a nice kid. You'd better take good care of him."

"I promise. I won't fail him again. Give Jack a goodnight kiss from me. "

oOo

Hotch thought it would be a good idea to go to bed early, as he had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day. So before he got ready for bed, he checked up on Spencer.

He sighed with exhaustion. He was exhausted with concern and worry. He worried about Spencer, about his future, about his career, about both his psychological and physical wellbeing, because he knew what a toll this was going to take on him. They had a long, winding road ahead of them. If anything, it wasn't going to be neither easy nor quick. But that boy meant too much for them, for him, not to give this their hundred percent. He couldn't be sure how or when this awful nightmare would be over, but if there was something he was certain of, it was that they wouldn't give up on this kid, and that they would see to it that he didn't give up on himself as well. They would be by his side and fight alongside him all the way to the end, until they succeeded. Because they would succeed. There was no other alternative in his mind.

Hotch noticed Spencer lying restlessly in his sleep. He hurried to his side and he gently caressed Spencer's chin. Spencer calmed down a little. Hotch suddenly had an idea and hurried to his son's room. He found what he was looking for. "Perfect!" Hotch grabbed it and hurried back to Spencer. He gently placed the object in Spencer's left arm. Spencer snuggled close to the soft object and calmed down completely. Hotch turned on the baby monitor, let the light on as he knew about Spencer's fear of darkness and went to his bedroom. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

oOo

Hotch woke up early, as he was woken by his alarm clock. They had to get ready for Spencer's first session with his psychiatrist. The thought of Spencer got Hotch to hurry out of bed and to Spencer's room. He was surprised that Spencer had not woken at all last night. What he saw in Spencer's room surprised him even more. Spencer was sleeping soundly with Jack's teddy bear under his chin. He'd thought that Spencer would have woken up more than once through the night, but it seemed he hadn't or he would have heard him over the baby monitor. He'd thought that Spencer would have found out about the teddy later and thrown it off the bed. He was happy he hadn't, as it seemed Teddy helped Spencer to have a peaceful sleep. He hoped that Spencer wouldn't be too embarrassed by it and let Teddy continue to keep him company. Hotch was sure Jack wouldn't mind and probably would let him keep him, as he had many teddy bears and his favorites were with him at his aunt's.

He wished he could let him rest a little while longer. The way things had played out for Spencer lately, it was obvious the young man had had hardly any sleep at all and God knew that kid needed his rest more than anything. Unfortunately, he had to wake him up for his appointment now. He sighed; a meeting he had a feeling Spencer wouldn't be too happy about. But thinking about it, he could let him sleep for a few minutes longer. He needed to take a shower and then make some breakfast. And after breakfast, Spencer could take a shower or a bath.

oOo

When he was done he went to Spencer's room and sat on the side of his bed.

"Spencer. It's time to wake up now." When Spencer finally woke up he was surprised to find a teddy bear in his arms. He blushed and looked at Hotch. "You were having a nightmare last night and I thought Teddy could help you, and he did. You slept peacefully after I gave him to you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a baby."

"You're not a baby. Don't worry. It will be a secret between you, me and Gideon. "

"Gideon?"

"Gideon will arrive shortly. He called me last night. He's on his way here. Hopefully he'll get here in time before your session."

"I don't want to see the shrink. Can't we just call and tell him that I don't need him after all?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"No, sorry. If Dr. Norman finds out about it, he will intervene and then you'll be committed before you're even able to say please."

Spencer pouted.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before breakfast? I was thinking you could take a shower or a bath after breakfast."

Spencer shook his head.

oOo

Hotch never knew he would miss Spencer's ramblings, but he did now. Breakfast went very quietly. The only one who talked was him and that was only to reprimand Spencer for not starting eating. Spencer started when Hotch was about to force feed him, as Hotch didn't have time to wait till he started to come around to eating on his own, because the meeting was drawing very close and Spencer still needed to have his shower.

When Spencer was finally done Hotch said, "Now we'd better get to the bathroom. It's late so you'd better take a shower instead of a bath."

"I don't want either one of them."

"Sorry, Spencer. You ARE going to take a shower. Sorry to say it, but you stink."

Spencer shot him a murderous glare and made to protest, but then, taking a small whiff of the air around him, he realized Hotch probably had a point there. If that foul stench was indeed his persona, then he undoubtedly needed a shower, effective immediately. But admitting that now would be admitting Hotch was right and he couldn't do that now, could he?

"I'm not the one who stinks. You are!" Spencer wrapped his arms around himself in defiance.

Hotch hurried out of his chair. He then went to Spencer and pulled him firmly off his chair. He turned him around and delivered five hard swats. He then dragged the protesting Spencer to the bathroom. "You can't do this!" he screamed while he was being dragged along. As soon as they reached the bathroom and the older Agent let go of his arm, Spencer spun around and glared at Hotch, screaming in his face. "Outside the BAU, you are NOT the boss of me! Do you hear me?"

"No. Not now, I'm not. But I am your guardian. And as your guardian I say you need a shower; and badly at that!"

Spencer let out a loud sigh. "But can't you let me take a shower alone… please."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Take Action or I will! Part 6

By Kalnaman and co-writer Malinga

As/N: Thank you so much VirginSerpent for beta. And thank you all who have given us reviews.

Warnings: Spanking on a bare adult backside. Don't like? Then please don't read it.

Spencer let out a loud sigh. "But can't you let me take a shower alone… please."

Hotch let out a sigh of his own, "I'm sorry, Spencer. But I can't"

Spencer sighed loudly again. He hated this.

"I know this is hard, Spencer, but it's for your own good, son," said Hotch as he lead the way to the bathroom.

"Says you!" Spencer said in irritation.

Hotch shook his head as he turned the water on. "Actually, says your doctor." This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

Hotch checked the water's temperature, making sure it was neither too hot nor too cold.

"I won't start to undress before you've turned around," Spencer said firmly.

"Don't worry, Spencer. My goal isn't make you feel uncomfortable," Hotch answered soothingly while turning around, "just to make sure you're okay."

Spencer started to undress. He wished that he somehow could cut himself without Hotch knowing. He sighed and went into the shower stream.

"You done, Spencer?" Hotch called over his shoulder.

"Not yet. In a few minutes. Can I get a razor blade? I need to shave. I don't do well with electric shavers."

"So Hotch can I?" Spencer said while turning off the water.

Hotch sighed, "I'm sorry, Spencer. I cannot allow that. It's doctor's orders."

Spencer let out a sigh once again. He needed to find a way to cut and soon.

He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself.

"But I can help you with the razor if you want." Hotch offered helpfully.

"No, that's okay. I guess I need to learn to use one; well I am a genius after all, so I should be able to right?"

Hotch smiled, "Yes, that you are. But remember even a genius needs help sometimes. So don't hesitate to ask if you need a hand."

"Okay." Spencer started to get dressed when he suddenly heard someone calling, "Hotch! You home?!" And to Spencer surprise, it sounded like Gideon. 'Oh my, Hotch called in the cavalry,' he thought.

"Coming, Jason! Just hold on a second" Hotch called back, wanting to wait until Spencer was ready to leave the bathroom.

"Okay." Gideon said.

"No, Hotch you can go. I promise to be a good boy."

Hotch frowned, not liking the idea of leaving Spencer alone so early in his recovery, fearing what he may find when he came back, if he did. "It's okay; Jason won't mind waiting for a little while".

"No Hotch, just go. What can happen in just a few seconds while I'm alone in here? Don't be a worrywart."

Hotch sighed some more and rolled his eyes slightly, "Sorry, kiddo. You're not allowed to be on your own for the time being, it's doctor's orders, we don't go against doctor's orders".

"Since when do you listen to doctor's orders?!"

Hotch's eyes opened wide in bewilderment, "Pardon me?"

"You never listen to your own doctor's orders! But just because it's about me, you start to listen! This is so unfair!"

"That's enough, Spencer Reid!" Hotch snapped,"I suggest you change the attitude before you go on, young man." Hotch realized there may be some truth in his words but that didn't give him the right to talk to him that way. He only wanted what was best for him, after all.

"Attitude? I'm just telling you the truth, dammit!" Spencer said while he was buttoning his shirt, but he hadn't pulled on his boxers yet , as he'd forgotten to bring clean ones with him to the bathroom.

"I said that's enough, Spencer and I mean it!" Hotch snapped, crossly. "And you better choose more appropriate ways to express yourself unless, of course, you want to have a taste of my new soap? You're a genius after all; I bet there must be many words in that vast vocabulary of yours from which you can choose."

"Boo hoo! Like I'm afraid of you," Spencer said.

"Hey! What's going on in there?!" Gideon yelled.

"Hold on a second, Jason." Hotch called to his friend and colleague at the door over his shoulder as he stalked over to his younger, and at the moment rebellious, friend and placed a hard smack on said young man's exposed rear end. "I said that's enough!"

"OW! That hurt!"

"Unless you want the full version, I suggest you stop this nonsense right now!" Hotch reprimanded sternly.

"But my ass is still bruised from your torture from yesterday!" Spencer whined.

"Then you'd better choose wisely." Hotch's stern stare didn't waver from Spencer's for even one moment, nor did his resolve.

Spencer stuck out his tongue at him, "You're a meanie!"

Without hesitation and without wasting a moment Hotch reached out to get a hold of his recalcitrant young colleague, turned him around swiftly, holding him with one arm as he delivered a series of hard, well placed smacks on the young man's unprotected backside.

"OW! OW! Stop that!

"You will stop the attitude, immediately and you will not argue with me on this, this is non-negotiable. As far as your health is concerned, it's neither your, nor my jurisdiction anymore, it's your doctor's and if he tells you to do something, you, by God will follow his instructions to the letter, understood!" Hotch chided in between swats.

"OW! OW! I'm a grown man; I should be allowed to decide what's best for me! OW!"

"You may be an adult, but you've proved to us you are not able to take care of yourself at the moment. You need help, son and you have to face that and let your family take the lead now." Hotch continued his lecture as he delivered swat after swat to the now reddening butt. "We care about you, so you will let us take care of you now that you need us."

Spencer started to cry.

Gideon could hear a hand hitting flesh over and over again and he had a strong feeling that he knew what was happening inside the bathroom. It looked like Spencer had somehow earned himself a spanking. He wondered what the kid had done.

He'd never thought that Hotch would ever have the guts to spank the kid; well, looks like he was wrong.

Spencer kept crying while Hotch was swatting his butt.

Hotch noticed the kid had now gone limp in his under his arm and wasn't making any more smart comments. "Are you going to stop this behavior, now?" He demanded as he placed a harder smack to his now blazing red, rear-end.

"Yes! Just stop please!" Spencer cried out.

Hotch delivered one last, smarting whack before stopping and straightening him up and turning him around to look at him. "I don't want to have to repeat myself on this matter again, understood?" Asked Hotch, looking Spencer straight in the eye.

Spencer bit his lower lip.

"Well?" Hotch insisted, grabbing Spencer's chin and tilting his head up to look at him.

Spencer let out a sigh, "Yes dammit!"

"Spencer!" Hotch barked angrily, "What did I say about that kind of language?"

"What language?" Spencer asked as innocently as he could.

Hotch's stern glare intensified, the warning clear in his eyes.

"Okay! Okay!"

Hotch frowned a little, not entirely convinced yet, but let it go for the moment. "Okay, then. Finish getting dressed, Gideon's waiting for us at the door."

"Uhhmmm... I-I uh..."

Hotch frowned, worried. "What? What is it?"

"I forgot to take some clean boxers with me to the bathroom," Spencer said while blushing.

Hotch fought to keep a straight face and hold back the smile creeping onto his face. "Okay, let's go to your room then and you can finish dressing there."

Spencer nodded and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his hips and followed Hotch out of the bathroom.

Hotch grabbed the pile of laundry on his way out and locked the door behind them and walked his friend to his room where he could finish dressing.

Gideon followed them, "Care to explain why you just locked your bathroom door from the outside?" Gideon asked confused.

"And why you're following Spencer like he is a toddler needing help with getting dressed?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need your help." Hotch handed Gideon the pile of clothes he was holding, "Could you please take this to the laundry room?"

Gideon raised his eyebrows and did as he was instructed.

Hotch closed the bedroom door and turned around, to give Spencer some privacy. "Let me know when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." Spencer hurried to get dressed. "I'm done."

"Okay, let's go join Gideon downstairs. I bet he's got more than a few questions for us." Hotch turned back around.

"Please don't tell him about me."

"He needs to know, Spencer."

"But why?" Spencer whined.

"Because he's your friend and worries about you and because he would kill me if I kept this from him. And also because you listed him as next of kin and as such, it's his right to know these things." Hotch added.

Spencer sighed, he'd forgotten all about that.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Take Action or I will! Part 7

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for beta. Thank you to those who's given us reviews.

Spencer was finished getting dressed. He let out a sigh.

Hotch joined Gideon in the kitchen. "We need to talk, Jason."

Spencer didn't want to listen to what Hotch told Gideon; he was too embarrassed, so he stayed in the living room. He could see that Hotch kept a close eye on him from the door while he was talking to Gideon.

"Should I be worried?" Gideon asked Hotch while he looked over where Spencer took a seat on the couch.

Hotch looked Jason straight in the eyes, "It's serious, if that's what you mean."

"How serious," Gideon asked worriedly.

"Serious enough." Hotch answered, he didn't want to worry Gideon, but he didn't want to lie to him and pretend things were better than they actually were. "Please, sit down, Jason."

Gideon took a seat and braced himself for what he was going to hear.

Hotch heaved a deep sigh, "Reid may have wanted to hide it from us, but ever since the Hankel case he's been hurting more than any of us had realized. We didn't see it in time and now he needs both our help or we may lose him, Jason."

"What do you mean we may lose him?"

It looked like Hotch was in deep thought, so he said again, "So, Hotch, what do you mean 'we might lose him'?"

Hotch let out another deep sigh, this would be very hard for Gideon to take; it was still hard for himself and it would be hard for him to tell his friend what was going on with their youngest.

The silence worried Gideon more. "You're scaring me here Aaron."

"He's been hurting himself, Gideon."

"Hurting himself? How?"

Hotch took a deep breath and turned his eyes in Spencer's direction, who was still sitting in the adjoining room, his back to them. "He's been cutting himself."

"He what?"

Hotch turned his gaze back to Gideon's, "He's been cutting himself with sharp objects, Jason. Opening deep wounds on both his arms and legs."

Gideon rubbed his face. "How did you find out?"

"A doctor from the institution where Spencer's mother is being treated called me."

"He told me a patient had seen Spencer cutting himself and then when he confronted him, he noticed the bloody arm." There was a small pause as Hotch let all this sink in with his friend before he continued. "And a bloody knife in his pocket."

Gideon let out a frustrated sigh. "Did he have some advice on how to help him? Does he need to be institutionalized?" Gideon asked worriedly.

"Well, that's the thing. They agreed to a compromise, they won't institutionalize him so long as he's got someone to keep a close eye on him."

"As in you?" Gideon asked.

"Pretty much."

"I've never asked Spencer. Has he given his power of attorney over to you?"

"Actually, he gave us both power of attorney, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Aside from the fact that you're his friend, almost like a father to him, you also have the right, legally, to know."

Hotch sighed deeply and lowered his voice drastically, "and I need your help, my friend."

Gideon nodded, "And you will get it, and so will Spencer. I just can't understand why we... I didn't notice that he was hurting."

Hotch sighed and shook his head, his face showing he felt just as puzzled and guilty as he did. "I don't know. We mustn't forget he's a profiler after all, and a good one at that."

"Indeed. Well luckily a patient saw it and told someone."

"Yes, and now that we know we can do something about it."

"Yes. So does he need therapy? Or is it enough if he talks with us?"

"I'm afraid not. Part of the compromise consisted of him attending sessions with a therapist who specializes in people who've suffered similar traumas."

Gideon nodded; his gut feeling had told him so, but still he'd hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. "So when is his first session?"

As Hotch seemed to be in deep thought again Gideon repeated himself, "So when is his first session?"

Hotch finally snapped out of his trance, shooting up from his chair as if it was on fire. "Oh my, Jason! We should be there now!"

Gideon hurried off his seat too. "I'm coming with you."

"How could I have lost track of time like this." Hotch turned around suddenly and called for Spencer to get his jacket and get to the car.

Spencer let out a sigh; he just wished he could get out of going. He reluctantly stood up and got his jacket on. When he came close to Gideon he blushed. He didn't dare look him in the eye.

Gideon just wrapped his arms around him and said, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't fail you again."

Spencer just nodded and returned Gideon's embrace.

Hotch smiled warmly, silently making the same promise himself.

Spencer was annoyed when Hotch took his hand. "I'm not a toddler, Hotch." Spencer tried to get his hand away from Hotch.

"I know that, but I'd feel better if I have you close for the time being. Just bear with me, okay?" Hotch smiled reassuringly down at him. "Grant me a little request, okay?"

"Do I have any choice?"

Hotch's grin widened slightly, "No, no you don't."

Spencer let out a sigh once again and kept reluctantly holding Hotch's hand. He blushed when he heard an elderly woman say, "Aww, cute."

Hotch opened the backseat door for Spencer to get in, then he himself got in the car, behind the wheel and ready to rev the engine as soon as Gideon got inside as well.

When they were in the parking lot of the shrink's office, Spencer tried to open the back door of the car, "Why can't I open the car door?" Spencer asked.

"Just a little precaution, don't worry." Hotch answered as he got out of the car and opened the door for him.

"You had it on child lock?"

"Like I said, it's just a precaution. For my own peace of mind, mainly. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"You're treating me like a child. And I'm not, you know."

"You may not be a child physically, but mentally I wouldn't be so sure at the moment."

"Gideon - tell him it's not true, and that he needs to stop treating me like a child!"

"Well, where Hotch is right - he's right."

Spencer pouted.

When Spencer was out of the car, he prayed that Hotch wouldn't take his hand again.

Hotch grabbed hold of Spencer's hand, not paying any mind to the young man's glare as he led the way to the doctor's office.

Spencer pouted big time and he hated the looks people gave him, including the secretary at the desk to the shrinks office.

"You're mean Hotch!"

Hotch merely smiled down at the young man, pulling him along with him to the secretary's desk.

"Hello, miss. My name's Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Agent Jason Gideon and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch introduced themselves to the young lady at the desk.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Nimoy."

Spencer looked up when he heard the doctor's last name. And smiled for a second there, as he wondered if the doctor looked like the actor Leonard Nimoy.

The secretary looked at her computer screen. "Okay, take a seat and Dr. Nimoy will be ready for you soon."

Spencer was annoyed when he was told to sit between Gideon and Hotch like a little kid sitting between its parents.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long as the doctor opened the door to his consulting room and called his name.

"Can I get an ice cream after this, Daddy?" Spencer joked when they were on the way to the doctor. Well, if they treated him as a child then he would act like one, and he was sure they would get tired of it soon and start to treat him as an adult instead, since he in fact was one!

"So can I have an ice cream, Daddy?"

"Very funny, Spencer."

"But I want an ice cream, Daddy!"

Gideon just shook his head. He was happy that it was Hotch he was nagging and not him.

Hotch threw him a stern glare.

"Spencer, I wouldn't recommend throwing a tantrum now, unless you want to sit on a sore backside during your session with Dr. Nimoy".

Spencer tensed. And stopped it at once. He for sure didn't want to get spanked here in front of all those strangers. Though, he only decided to behave when at the shrink. He wanted to get revenge.

Spencer was surprised when he saw Dr. Nimoy. He really kind of looked like the actor who played Spock prime. He looked for the pointed ears, but sadly he hadn't any.

Spencer blushed when he noticed the doctor looked at him holding Hotch's hand. Spencer looked at Hotch and whispered, "You can let go off my hand now."

Hotch let go reluctantly.

Dr. Nimoy motioned for them to take a seat by his desk.

"Please, sit down, gentlemen."

Spencer was once again annoyed that he was told to sit in between them.

He was starting to scratch at his scars.

He hoped they would start to bleed and hurt soon; he needed to feel the pain.

Spencer didn't hope that either the doctor, Gideon or Hotch noticed him scratching at his scars.

Hotch elbowed him lightly, shot him an intense glare and mouthed, "Stop. It"

Spencer pouted once again and wrapped him arms around himself. Gideon leaned close to him and whispered, "You better behave or both Hotch and I are going to spank you when we get back to Hotch's place." Spencer looked shocked over at him. "You wouldn't." "Try me."

'This is so unfair! Two against one,' Spencer thought.

"So tell me, Spencer. What brings you to my office?" Asked Dr. Nimoy.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Dr. Norman and Hotch must have told you already, haven't they?" Spencer said not so nicely.

"Spencer!" Hotch chided, "Answer the doctor properly."

Spencer looked angrily over at Hotch.

Hotch looked angrily back at Spencer, a warning clearly written all over his face.

Gideon then whispered to Spencer, "Remember what I promised you." Spencer gulped and then turned his attention back to the doctor. "Sorry. Dr. Nimoy. Dr. Norman caught me in the act, so to speak, and he's forcing me to see you, and if I don't he'll lock me up."

Dr. Nimoy nodded his head thoughtfully, "I see, and what about you? How do you feel about these sessions?"

"It sucks big time. It's nothing personal against you, Doctor."

Dr. Nimoy chuckled lightly, "No offense taken, don't worry."

Spencer smiled lightly, "Are you related to the actor Leonard Nimoy?" Spencer asked curiously. "You look like him a lot."

The doctor laughed lightly at this, "I'm afraid not, if I was I'd probably be retired and much better well off than I am."

Spencer was disappointed. It would have been so cool if he were.

"But most patients ask me that same question; I'm getting so acquainted with the actor I guess I may as well be related to the man." He smiled gently at Spencer.

Spencer's eyes glowed brightly, but then he remembered where he was. "I promise I won't hurt myself anymore and I'll talk to Hotch and Gideon. So please let me go. Allow me to go home to my own place."

The doctor frowned and shook his head lightly. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Spencer. These things don't just go away by just wishing them away. It takes time, a lot of time and I'm afraid it's not something you can do on your own, son." Dr. Nimoy elaborated gently.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Take Action or I will! Part 8

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for beta. Thank you for your great reviews.

There went Spencer's hope to be able to go home. Now he wasn't able to wait to do number 2 in privacy. How long could he hold it he wondered?

"But I want to live on my own," Spencer whined.

Dr. Nimoy pursed his lips into a thin line and met his eyes head on when he replied softly. "I'm sorry, Spencer, but for the time being, it's in your best interest to have someone by your side. You need time to heal and I'm afraid this is not something you can do on your own, son."

"But can't you at least allow me to visit a bathroom on my own. I'm not a toddler you know."

Gideon looked surprised over at Spencer and then Hotch. It all came to him now why Hotch was in the bathroom with Spencer when he arrived at Hotch's house.

"I know that, and no one is saying you are. It's just not a question of age, Spencer but what your current emotional state requires. You simply need the added guidance and support and I'm afraid - vigilance. Your condition can not simply be ignored and you have to acknowledge the fact that you do need help, otherwise this is going to be much harder on you, and your recovery." Dr. Nimoy tried to explain.

"But what if I promise not to hurt myself... please!" Spencer looked at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping that the doc would buy it.

Dr. Nimoy shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Spencer. It's just too early in your treatment to start contemplating compromises, or concessions. I know it's hard, but you'll need to go through all the necessary steps in order to get better. "Dr. Nimoy's brow creased in deep thought, he leaned forward, propping his arms on the desk and intertwining his fingers in front of him as he asked in a serious, meaningful tone of voice. "I'm gonna ask you something, and I need you to be very honest with me. It might sound like a silly question, but do not take it lightly or rush to answer."

"Do you want to get better, Spencer?" He finally asked, his deep, brown eyes never wavering from Spencer's.

Spencer thought long and hard. Did he really want to get better? Yes, he thought so. He'd hoped for a while now that his 'family' would start helping him and they finally were now. Spencer then nodded. "Y-yes I want t-to."

Dr. Nimoy smiled, he could clearly see the sincerity reflected in Spencer's eyes and was pleased with the answer. If the person didn't want to get better it was undoubtedly a lost cause.

"What about a least being allowed to be alone for five minutes in the bathroom? Please." Spencer begged.

Dr. Nimoy sighed; it always tore him apart to hear the obvious desperation in his patients' voices when they begged for some kind of settlement. And it was always one answer he could give, "I'm sorry, Spencer but like I said. It's not the time to be contemplating compromises. It's much too early for that. I'm afraid there are no short cuts when it comes to healing and it will take time." He explained in a soft, patient voice.

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate this!"

Gideon laid a protective hand on his shoulder and Hotch did the same at his other shoulder.

Dr. Nimoy pursed his lips and nodded, "I know, and it's completely understandable. No one likes to go through what you are currently going through." He answered gently, with compassion and understanding. "But it's the end result you have to focus on and what you're aiming at, which is in the end, getting better and coming through this whole. Being able to enjoy your life and be yourself without the presence of this unwanted ghost that's currently ailing you and forcing you to do things that, in the end, you don't really want to do."

Spencer gave up. He was so disappointed; he'd thought that he would be able to fool the shrink. He wondered about the shrink's IQ at the moment. Spencer had a feeling that it was higher than his. And at the moment Spencer couldn't come up with any statistics to babble about.

Dr. Nimoy could see the dejection in Spencer's eyes and could only empathize. This was indeed going to be a hard battle, as it usually was with matters involving the mind and soul. For the enemy was your own subconscious hiding within the deepest layers of the mind, something we would have no control over until you could manage to uncover those layers that hid our true selves and you could finally understand and fight against its power over you, and that is when you could reclaim your life.

Spencer was tired. Even though they only been there for a few minutes, this first session was tiring him out. "Can we go now? Please."

And he tried to explain this to Spencer, "I know it sounds like an overwhelming, impossible task. But it's not, Spencer. When fighting the powers of the subconscious mind, you need patience and perseverance. And you'll need to accept the fact you won't be able to fight this battle alone, because your enemy resides in your own mind now, your unconscious mind. Which means you can't control it at the moment; at least not until you can understand what your subconscious is trying to tell you, because the subconscious never speaks in vain, remember that. But once you understand its true meaning, and make that part of your conscious thoughts, that's when you'll be able to control it. But at the moment, you'll need your family and friends at your side."

Spencer just nodded sadly.

"I'll prescribe you some antidepressants to begin with. I think they will be a great help." Dr. Nimoy recommended as he started to jot down the prescription on his notepad.

He smiled at him from under his glasses, "and of course, then you can leave. I think it's been enough for one day, and our first session at that."

"No, please! I don't want to take any medications."

The therapist stopped writing, regarding him thoughtfully, "I really think they will help you, Spencer."

"Please." Spencer begged.

Dr. Nimoy pursed his lips, giving it a great deal of thought, contemplating all the pros and cons before finally coming to a decision. "Okay, tell you what. We'll put off the antidepressants for the time being and see how you do without them and if you don't need them, then we won't use them. How does that sound?"

Spencer smiled. "Thank you."

Dr. Nimoy smiled back before throwing him a serious, stern look. "But remember, if I feel you need to start taking medication, there will be no further debate on the matter. Understood?"

"Okay, but I won't need them."

Dr. Nimoy nodded, lips pursed in a thin line and brow furrowed. "Let's hope not."

Spencer pulled his chin up, "I won't." he said stubbornly.

"I like the spirit." He smiled; a genuine, proud smile.

Spencer wanted to get out of this uncomfortable chair. His backside was so sore from the spankings he'd received yesterday and this morning, and sitting in this uncomfortable chair wasn't helping any.

The Doctor had noticed his patient squirming in his seat, but he thought it was because Spencer was uncomfortable being in his office and being forced to talk to him.

"Well, Spencer. I hope it's been a productive session, try not to despair; you will get better, trust me. It's in my experience that if the patient truly wants to get well, there's nothing stopping them from achieving that goal." He said, getting to his feet slowly, signaling the end of the session.

Spencer stood up in a hurry. He couldn't wait to get out of this office.

Dr. Nimoy smiled and reached out to shake their hands, in turn. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I'm indeed very pleased with how this first session turned out, I think it's been a fairly good start. I'll be seeing you next week then."

Spencer didn't care at the moment, the only thing he wanted now was to cut and get out of this office. So he hurried out of the door without saying anything to the shrink.

Hotch shot Spencer a worried look and shook the Doctor's hand. "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Nimoy nodded with a small smile, understanding Spencer's need for space and not taking offence with Spencer's sudden departure.

Gideon gave the doctor the hand too, "Yes, thank you Doctor. I really hope you can help him."

He smiled and turned to shake Gideon's hand. "I'm confident that between all of us, we'll be able to help him, Agent Gideon."

Gideon nodded and then hurried to follow Spencer to make sure he wouldn't do something foolish.

Hotch nodded his thanks to the doctor once again before following Gideon back to Spencer.

Spencer let out a sigh when he saw his 'daddies' following him. He'd hoped he would have been able to escape them.

Once they left the office and were on their way to their car, Hotch gave Spencer a one sided hug, saying softly, with a small smile on his face. "Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Take Action or I will!**

Part 9

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you for your reviews and to VirginSerpent for beta.

Warnings: Spanking and suicidal thoughts and later chapters a very depressed Spencer, who will need help with everything for a while, but don't worry this is NOT a deathfic.

Spencer gave Hotch a death glare. "For you - probably not. But for me it was and it's going to get even harder, I'm afraid." And with that he went into the car, which Gideon to Spencer's annoyance had opened for him. And he was even more annoyed when Gideon gave him a hard swat while he went inside. "That was for being rude at the office."  
Hotch, also to Spencer's frustration, leaned in and proceeded to buckle him in.  
"I'm not a toddler! I can buckle myself in!" Spencer said, not so politely.  
Hotch shot him a stern glare, "watch the tone, young man."  
Spencer just pouted. He felt uncomfortable, first of all because of the spanking he'd received this morning and also because of the fact that he had to do number two badly. But he didn't want to do it while Hotch or Gideon played watchdog over him.  
And of course the hard swat he's just received from Gideon didn't make it better either.  
He knew there would be consequences for him if he kept holding it, but he hoped that he'd soon succeed in letting the others believe he was well enough to at least go to the bathroom on his own.  
Hotch opened the driver's side door, got behind the wheel and turned on the engine. Peering through the rear view mirror he got a glimpse of Spencer's angry pout, and shook his head. It seemed this was going to be one of those days. He sighed, revving the engine and driving away.  
When Spencer noticed that Hotch was watching him through the rearview mirror he stuck out his tongue at him.  
Hotch's eyebrows raised up high in shocked surprise and he shot Spencer a fleeting stern glare, before returning his gaze back on the road. "Making rude gestures will only get you into trouble, young man." He chided in a deceivingly soft voice. "And I will not hesitate to pull over and deal with you right here, right now, if that's what you want." He glanced quickly at him, showing him with the swift, angry glance that he meant business. "Is that what you want, Spencer?"  
Spencer gulped. Did he really mean business? His angry glance really looked that way... but nah, he wouldn't dare to do it in public, Spencer thought. He then struck out his tongue at him again.  
Hotch frowned, he knew what Spencer was doing; having a kid of his own, he was well-versed in all the tactics children used in order to test their boundaries. And Spencer seemed to be doing that exact same thing, pushing his limits until he found the consequences. Very well, he would not disappoint him.  
"That's it." He veered the car, gradually slowing down and pulling over to one side of the road. He opened his door and strode out of the car, opening the door to Spencer's side of the car in the backseat and reaching in to unbuckle him from his seat.  
Spencer gulped. He hadn't believed he really meant business. Gideon just stayed in his seat and watched the interaction.  
He briskly pulled him out by the arm, and propping one leg over the bumper, he pushed Spencer over his leg and started delivering a series of quick, hard swats to the seat of his pants.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!"  
"You say you don't want to be treated like a child, yet you behave like one." He lectured in between smacks, "there is certain behavior I won't tolerate, and you'd better start understanding that right now. Unless you want to find yourself in this same position again and again, I strongly suggest you revise your attitude, young man." He continued, while delivering smack after smack.  
Spencer started to cry whole heartedly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!"  
Hotch placed five more smarting swats to Spencer's bottom for good measure before stopping and pulling the crying young man back to his feet and into a strong embrace.  
Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around Hotch's neck.  
He gently rubbed his back and pressed his wet face into the crook of his shoulder. "Shhh... shh... it's okay, kid."  
He gently rocked him in his arms while whispering soft words of comfort, hoping against hope that Spencer had gotten the message this time.  
Spencer sniffed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
Hotch pulled back gently, one hand still holding onto Spencer's shoulder while the other reached out under Spencer's chin to make sure he was looking at him.  
Spencer tried to avoid looking Hotch in the eye.  
"Look at me, Spencer." Hotch prompted sternly.  
Spencer just sniffed.  
"Come on, kid. Look at me." Hotch repeated in that same gentle, yet strict tone of voice.  
And then Spencer reluctantly did as he was asked to.  
He looked shyly into Hotch's eyes.  
Only then, when he knew he had the young man's full attention, did he start speaking. "Understand this, Spencer. You are very much like family to me; what I feel for you is very much like what I feel for my own son, Jack, and there are certain things I don't even allow Jack to do, simply because I love him, just as I love you, kid." He said in a husky voice tinged with deep emotion, unshed tears shining in his eyes.  
"But how can you? I'm not loveable. My own mom doesn't even love me, so how can you?" Spencer sniffed.  
Hotch frowned hearing this, trying not to show how deeply those words troubled and shocked him at the same time. 'How could Spencer think so little of himself that he believed he couldn't be loved?' That was one of the thoughts raging in his mind at the moment. He just needed to make him understand that he was very wrong in his conception of his role in their lives.  
Spencer then looked away from him again.  
"You all would be better off if I was dead." Spencer sniffed.  
Hotch's eyes widened in horror and shock at Spencer's admission, feeling both rage and fear build up within him and responded the only way he knew how, "That's NOT true, Spencer Reid!" he barked with serious, stern determination.  
"Look at me, Spencer Reid!" he commanded.  
"Maybe you should give me a knife, and then you'd be rid of me for good and I wouldn't be a burden to you."  
He still kept his eyes away from him.  
"Now that's ENOUGH!" He snapped in a severe, authoritative voice. "That's ENOUGH of that non-sense, young man! You're NOT, and will NEVER, be a burden." He drilled into Spencer with his hard stare, trying to will him to look back up at him.  
Hotch scrutinized the younger man's face, taking in the sad, hopeless glint in his eyes. It scaring him more than he wanted to admit, and he started wondering whether Spencer could really afford to do without the antidepressants. From what he could see at the moment, the kid really needed the extra help the medication could provide.  
He would have to talk with Gideon and Dr. Nimoy about this. He was sure Spencer wouldn't like it, but he believed it was what was best for him at the moment.  
But right now, he needed to get Spencer's attention, to get him to understand that what he was saying was non-sense in its purest sense.  
"Spencer, look at me, please." He pleaded now, desperation coloring his voice  
Gideon was starting to get worried. He could see the interaction between them had turned really tense.  
Spencer reluctantly looked Hotch in the eye again.  
Gideon went out of the car to join them.  
Hotch pinned him with his sharp, blue eyes again. "Kid, don't you realize what a wonderful young man you are? How much we all care for you?"  
"Do you think we would be going through all this trouble to help you if we didn't love you, son?" Hotch added.  
Spencer shook his head as much as he was able to, as Hotch was still holding his head firmly.  
"Well, you better start setting the brakes on that wild, genius mind of yours and start opening your eyes to see what is clearly in front of you." Hotch smiled a warm watery smile and brought Spencer into a fierce hug.  
Gideon joined the hug from behind Spencer, not caring about the audience strangers gave them.  
"We DO love you, son." Hotch rasped out, "and it would tear us all apart if we lost you. Please remember that when you go on thinking like that again." Hotch tightened his hold on him, "think of the heart broken family you'd be leaving behind, and how lost we'd be without you."  
Unknown to him, a tear trailed down Hotch's face, then another followed and before long, silent tears were streaming down the older man's face and onto Spencer's neck.  
Spencer nodded while sniffing and then he yawn loudly. He was so exhausted.  
Spencer was confused. Was it raining? The sky was blue a minute ago.  
Hotch took in a quivering, deep breath and glanced at Gideon over Spencer's shoulder; a grim, sad expression on his face.  
He was surprised to see that it was Hotch crying.  
Gideon gave him a sad face too. "We better go back to your place Aaron. I think someone desperately needs a nap."  
Spencer was too exhausted to argue.  
Hotch nodded his head, mutely and pulled back from the intense hug, but still held on to Spencer's shoulder with one arm as he guided him back to their parked car right next to them.  
He opened the door for him and smiled encouragingly at the young genius.  
Spencer rubbed his sleepy eyes and let Hotch guide him inside the car.  
Once Spencer was inside, Hotch made sure to buckle him up safely before walking around to the driver's door and going inside behind the wheel himself.  
Gideon went to the passenger seat.  
He sighed deeply in exhaustion himself, and rested his hands on the wheel and closed his eyes for a moment to try and get himself back together before driving off again.  
Gideon laid a friendly hand on Hotch shoulder for a few seconds, to let him know he wasn't alone anymore in helping Spencer.  
Hotch turned to look at his old friend, he smiled wanly and nodded his head, letting him know he understood and appreciated it.  
Spencer dozed off on their way to Hotch's place.  
Hotch could see Spencer had fallen asleep in the backseat, so he tried to drive as quietly as possible, trying to avoid every bump and hole along the road.  
Finally back at Hotch's house Gideon went to Spencer and gently got him out of the car and carried him into the house.  
Hotch looked at Jason's trailing back as he carried Spencer to his room and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly as an intense headache started to build up. It had been a very taxing, eventful morning.  
He locked the door behind him and plopped down on the couch, resting his head back on the head rest and dozing off himself.  
Gideon carried Spencer to the guestroom and tucked him in. When Spencer winced in his sleep as he was lying on his back, he turned Spencer so he was lying on his stomach. He then went to join Hotch on the couch.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

**Take Action or I will!**

**Part 10**

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you for great reviews and to the anonymous reviewer thank you for your concern, but as Malinga and I aka Kalnaman can see right from wrong and that we know this story is JUST FICTION then no we don't need therapy. And we won't stop writing it either, so if you don't like this story we don't mind as we can't please everyone. So please stop reading this story and let others who really likes and love this story, as some do, which we can read in our many positive reviews we've got, let them read it in peace, while you find another story to read that fit your needs better, as there is enough out here to find, thanks.

Thank you VirginSerpent for your beta.

Now to the story.

.

Gideon had fallen asleep too as he'd been on the road for hours. Hotch and Gideon woke up at the same time. He wondered if the baby monitor had stirred while they were asleep. What if it had and they hadn't heard it? "Hotch, I'll go check if Spencer is okay."  
"Yeah, good idea."  
Gideon was surprised to find Spencer sound asleep with a teddy bear in his arms. He then silently went back to Hotch. "Hey Hotch. Since when does Spencer sleep with a teddy bear?"  
"Since last night," Hotch answered, "he was having a pretty disturbing nightmare and I gave him Jack's teddy bear, hoping it would calm him down and it worked, so I told him Jack wouldn't mind if he kept it." He propped back on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging, "it seems to be helping."  
Gideon nodded. "If it helps, then let him."  
Hotch nodded, then he became dead serious, his lips pursing in a tight, thin line and eyes taking on a darker hue.  
"He probably didn't have one when he was a child."  
"Probably not," he answered absentmindedly.  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about it. He would probably be too embarrassed."  
Hotch nodded his head, his thoughts still wandering somewhere else as he answered. "Yeah, Spencer asked me to keep it a secret, so... yeah, that's a good idea."

"Do the others know?"  
Hotch shook his head slowly, "not yet, no."  
"Then I think we should call them now and ask them to come before Spencer wakes up. He'll probably be too embarrassed to talk to them in person."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. They need to know and I need to talk to you about what just happened on the road and I think it's best if they all hear it at the same time."  
"Okay."  
Gideon called in the rest of the team and they promised to come right away.'  
Some time later the rest of the team showed up at Hotch's doorstep; luckily Spencer was still asleep.  
Hotch opened the door, dreading the task ahead of them of explaining the situation to the rest of the team. It hadn't been easy for him to absorb and he bet it would be just as hard for them to accept.  
"Hi, Hotch," greeted Morgan, "you said you wanted to see us, urgently?" Morgan asked, with obvious dread in his voice.  
They all showed worry on their faces.  
Gideon went to the kitchen to make some coffee for them all.  
Hotch took in their long, worried expressions and knew he'd been right in his earlier assumption; this was definitely not going to be easy. "Yes, come on in, please." he said as he stepped aside.  
They all went inside and they dreaded what Hotch and Gideon had to tell them.  
"Please, take a seat people. We need to talk." Hotch urged.  
"Why do I have the feeling it has something to do with our boy genius?" Garcia asked.  
"It does." Hotch confirmed.  
Garcia nodded sadly. She'd hoped that she had been wrong.  
"How serious is it?" JJ asked worriedly.  
Hotch waited until they were all sitting down, then took a seat himself before answering with a grim expression. "I won't lie to you. It is serious, and it's not something that can be fixed over night, people."  
Both JJ and Garcia showed tears in their eyes.  
Hotch turned sympathetic eyes on them, knowing exactly what they were going through and wishing he could tell them it was all a misunderstanding; that Spencer was well and everything was just fine. He sighed, summoning up the courage to continue. "It will be hard, but not impossible." Hotch tried to reassure them as best as he could, "he will need all of our help, and that's why we've called you all over."  
Hotch explained the situation to them, the problem Spencer was facing, their visit to the therapist and what would be needed of them in order to help him overcome this new crisis.  
But he wanted to wait for Gideon to return before he went into the road incident and Spencer's anguished-filled revelation  
Gideon went back to the living room with the coffee.  
Hotch nodded his thanks, grabbing the proffered steaming cup.  
Gideon took a seat.  
"There's more, isn't there?" asked Morgan, taking a sip from his coffee mug and pinning his superior with a worried stare.  
"Yes, there is." Hotch concurred.  
Hotch rested his hands on his thighs, entwining his fingers and lowering his head, prepping himself for the long talk. "While we were on the road, I had to pull over in order to..." Hotch hesitated, fishing for words, "have a talk with him, and what he revealed in that talk worried me, a lot."  
"What did he reveal?" Garcia asked worriedly.  
Hotch turned to look at her "It seems after the Hankel case," he took a deep breath, "let's say his troubles run even deeper than we'd thought." He stopped for a moment, trying to decide how to proceed, but not having much luck at it.

Gideon wanted to help him, but sadly he hadn't heard everything that had gone on outside the car.  
"How deep?" Garcia asked worriedly.  
He took a moment to organize his thoughts. "He thinks we'd be better off without him," He ended up blurting it out in the end, "that his life is worthless and that he's a burden to us." He added afterwards, not being able to stop the flow of words once he'd started. "He even said he'd be better off dead."

Garcia gasped and put her hands to her mouth and tried to control a sob. And JJ looked shocked too.  
Hotch pursed his lips and placed a hand on Garcia's shoulder. "I know, that's exactly what my reaction was when I heard that." he tried to calm her down.  
Gideon was shocked too. He knew it was serious but not that serious.  
"What?" Morgan exploded.  
"He can't truly think that?" Morgan fumed, "doesn't he realize how much we care about him?" He dropped his coffee cup on the table hard, his temper getting the better of him. "I hope you knocked some sense into him, Hotch." He demanded, visibly angry.  
"Please, Morgan. I know how you feel but try not to make too much noise, I don't want Spencer to wake up," Hotch addressed his distressed agent and friend seriously, "and to answer your question, yes, I did try to set him straight. I tried to explain to him that he was wrong, that we all care for him deeply, and I think I managed to ease some of his worries, for the time being." His expression changed suddenly to deep sadness, "but for some reason I don't think he believed me, not truly."  
They all let out a desperate sigh.  
"Maybe we should tell Dr. Nimoy about it and tell him that Spencer may need the antidepressants after all," Gideon said.  
"Indeed, that's what I thought, Jason." Hotch sighed, "though I don't think Spencer will be very happy about it."  
"Well that's tough for him, but he'll need to suck it up. I'll rather have him arguing about it and then forcing them in him than risking him in a deep depression where he'll kill himself!"  
"Better an arguing Reid than a dead one!"  
"Absolutely" Morgan agreed resolutely.  
Seeing everyone agreed, Hotch nodded, comforted in the fact they were all in on this and confident Spencer would pull through with all his family at his side.  
"Maybe we should call Dr. Nimoy right away. And see what he thinks?"  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, better talk to him now that Spencer's asleep." Hotch agreed, picking up the phone and dialing the number to the doctor's office.  
"Dr. Nimoy's office. How can I help you?"  
"Hello, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner. My friends and I had an appointment with the doctor earlier today and I needed to ask him for some advice on a matter regarding the patient, Dr. Spencer Reid."  
"Okay. I'll get you through to him. Just hold on a sec."  
"Thank you."  
A few seconds later, Dr. Nimoy was on the phone. "Dr. Nimoy here. Is something wrong Agent Hotchner?" The doctor asked worriedly.  
"I'm afraid so," answered Hotch,  
"What's wrong?" The doctor asked worriedly.  
"He made some very troubling comments earlier." Hotch elaborated, and proceeded to explain the situation they were currently facing with Spencer, and the conversation they'd had on their way back from their session.  
"He was talking about being better off dead, and only being a burden to us and not being worth our attention." Hotch sighed, and lowered his voice considerably, "I'm afraid he might even consider suicide, doctor." Hotch was close to desperation again.  
"... I see. Okay tell you what. I think it would be best if he started on antidepressants... I know that Spencer doesn't want to, but to me it sounds like he needs them badly."  
Hotch nodded, but then remembered he was on the phone and that Dr. Nimoy couldn't actually see him. "I feared as much." Hotch sighed  
"To which drug store shall I send the prescription?"  
"Could you send it to Quantico Pharmacy at 3089 Roan Street, please?"  
"Of course. I'd better give you the direct line; it's 555 286722. And don't ever hesitate to call me, day or night."  
"Thank you very much, doctor." He jotted the number down on a notepad he always kept near the phone.  
"You're welcome." Dr. Nimoy then hung up the phone.  
Hotch walked back into the living room, tucking the phone number he'd written down in his pocket and told the others what the Doctor had said. "So we will be able to go pick up the antidepressants at the Quantico pharmacy as soon as he sends the prescription over."  
"We can go pick up the medication in about half an hour." Hotch added  
"I'll go." Morgan offered, eager to have something to do and get his mind off this nightmarish situation. Spencer was like a little brother to him, and he just couldn't believe he'd never noticed his pain before; he was mad and disappointed, at Spencer for not trusting him enough to confide in him. But mainly at himself, for not seeing his bro's pain in time.  
"Okay, thank you, Morgan." Hotch smiled tiredly.  
He then reached inside his pants pocket for his wallet, handing it to Morgan.  
Morgan handed the wallet back to his superior and hastily walked out of the room, eager to get away from this nightmare.

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Take Action or I will! Part 11

By Kalnaman and Malinga

Warnings: Spanking with a brush and a smelly fart, if it's not you thing then you better not read it.

As/N: Thank you so much for your great reviews and your encouraging us to continue this story and yes we know that antidepressants takes about 2 to 6 weeks to work, so yes there'll be lot of angst ;o) And thanks again to VirginSerpent for beta.

Spencer woke up, not only was his backside was hurting from the spankings he'd received lately, but every inch of his body was hurting and he didn't know why. He tried to move his arms and legs, but couldn't. He was terrified and he tried to scream but not a single word came out. What was wrong with him? He even tried to cry, but no sobs came out, just a little tear ran down his face.

He was scared, so scared. Would he now end up like his mother behind locked doors? Suddenly he was able to let out a sob.

Hotch perked up suddenly, and motioned for the rest of the team to keep quiet. Something had caught his attention but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly. Then he heard it; sobs coming from the baby monitor.

"Spencer." He quickly got to his feet and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his haste to get to the distressed young man.

Spencer was lying in fetal position, with 'his' teddy in a tight embrace. He wanted to cry for 'daddy' but the words just didn't want to come out.

Only tears that ran freely down his cheeks.

Hotch saw him lying there, crying with his teddy clutched in his arms and curled up in on himself into a small, tight ball and he swiftly covered the space between them, sitting down on the bed and gathering the boy in his arms. He rocked him gently back and forth, making shushing noises and rubbing circles on his heaving back in his attempt to bring some measure of comfort to the sobbing young man.

Spencer felt safe in Hotch's arms and now he was finally able to get an important word out, "Daddy."

"I'm here, son. I'm here, shhhh... don't cry." He gently rocked him back and forth and kissed the top of Spencer's messy hair. "Daddy's here."

Spencer never wanted to leave this protective embrace. He wished he could stay there forever.

Hotch sat back on the bed, resting his back against the bed rest so they could be more comfortable. His tight grip on his precious charge never loosened, and the quiet, gentle words never ceased as he held his boy near.

After a long comforting embrace Spencer was finally able to move. He was so relieved. He wondered if he should tell Hotch about it, but he feared if he did, Hotch would call the men in white and he'd end up in a room next to his mom.

Hotch could feel Spencer moving in his arms, and pulled back a little. "Are you alright, Spencer?" He asked in a soft, murmuring voice.

Spencer tried to avoid looking Hotch in the eye. "'m fine..."

"Why were you crying, son?" Hotch asked softly, rocking Spencer some more in his arms and gently squeezing his shoulders and pulling him tighter against himself.

"U-uhm... j-just, b-because..." *Sniff, hiccup.*

Hotch frowned in worry, getting the distinctive, sinking feeling in his gut that there was more to this than what Spencer was letting on. "Are you sure, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded.

Hotch pursed his lips in disappointment, he was really hoping Spencer would open up to him. He decided not to push him, at least not at the moment. But if this became a routine he certainly would.

"The rest of the team is here." Hotch informed him, "how about we get you cleaned up and go meet them in the living room?"

Spencer stiffened. "T-They are here? D-do t-they know? Please tell me they don't, please!"

Hotch sighed, hoping Spencer would understand, "they needed to know, Spencer. They are your friends, your family, and they want to help you."

"I can't ever face them again! I'm staying in this room forever!"

"Spencer, they aren't here to judge you or make fun of you. They are your friends and they are here to help you. That's all"

"Still; I don't want to see them! I'm staying here!"

"Spencer, please. They just want to help you," Hotch tried to convince him. "They only care about your well being; they are your friends."

"Do I really have to?" Spencer whined.

"Yes, you do." Hotch squeezed his shoulder, "you can't hide in here forever anyway so you may as well face them now. There's nothing to be afraid of though; they're here to help." He rubbed Spencer's back reassuringly, trying to comfort and encourage him.

Spencer reluctantly stood up and followed Hotch but he walked funny because he had to use the bathroom, but he didn't want to.

Hotch noticed his funny gait and wrinkled his brow in worry, "Are you sure you're alright, Spencer?" He eyed him closely, concern showing on his face.

"Y-yeah..." He so needed to pee and also do number two.

"Okay, do you need to use the bathroom?"

Spencer bit his lip, "N-noo..."

"Are you sure? We're going to the bathroom anyway so you may as well do whatever you have to do now."

"I-I'm s-sure..." Spencer started to pale and his stomach ached, but he didn't care; he didn't want to take a shit in front of Hotch.

Hotch frowned, unsure of what was really going on with him. "Okay, if you're sure." Hotch then walked with him into the bathroom.

"I-I'm sure."

"Okay, then you just get yourself in order and we'll go join everyone downstairs," Hotch smiled.

Spencer nodded but to his embarrassment he let out a loud fart, and to his horror it smelled awful. Spencer face had turned deep red. He wanted to dig a big hole and bury himself in it and never come out - ever again.

Hotch eyed him suspiciously, "are you sure you don't need to use the bathroom, Spencer?"

Spencer stood funny, like when Jack had to go potty.

Hotch recognized the stance right away and swiftly, without hesitation, grabbed Spencer by the arm and pulled his pants and underwear down and sat him on the toilet. "Do what you have to do, young man. You can't hold it forever." He then turned around in one corner, giving him some space and privacy.

"Not before you leave the room."

"You know I can't leave the room." Hotch answered, still with his back turned away from him, and crossed his arms in what hoped was an intimidating stance. "And you better stop arguing and start dealing with your business there before you hold it in too long and end up making yourself sick."

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and yelled, "No!"

"No! I don't wanna!" Spencer yelled again.

"Spencer Reid," Hotch said in warning, "if I have to come over there you won't like the consequences, young man."

"And what consequences might those be? You've already spanked me. So how can you make me do it? You can't force me to take a shit when you're in here!"

Spencer was sticking his tongue out at Hotch behind his back.

Spencer stood up from the toilet even though he hadn't done his business there. He started to pull up his boxers.

Hotch glanced at him through the bathroom mirror next to him, and noticed Spencer was defiantly sticking his tongue out at him; he scowled and added in a dangerously low tone of voice. "Oh... I can't, can I?"

Hotch saw him leaving his seat at the toilet and hurried over to his side, pulling his pants and boxers back down and planting him down on the toilet again.

"NO!" Spencer said while he pulled up his boxers.

"No! I don't wanna!"!

Hotch had had enough now, he was beyond pissed and worried about Spencer's well being. He grabbed the boy roughly by the arm, pulled the toilet seat cover down and grabbing a brush from the its place by the sink, he sat down on the toilet and pulled Spencer down over his lap, proceeding to smack the exposed backside repeatedly with the wooden brush until it turned a deep red color. "You will stop this nonsense this instant and will do what you have to do now before I decide you need to wear diapers instead." Hotch lectured in between each smacks.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Will you stop this behavior and do what you have to do, now?" Hotch asked while still peppering his red butt with hard whacks.

"But I don't wanna!" Spencer whined. "Not with an audience." He sniffed.

Hotch sighed and stopped the spanking momentarily.

"I'm not an audience here, Spencer; I'm merely here to make sure you are alright. That's all. Just pretend I'm not in the room, okay." He said, rubbing Spencer's back comfortingly.

Spencer nodded sadly while sniffing.

"Good." Hotch replied and it was only then that he helped Spencer back on his feet, lifted the toilet top back up and sat him back down there.

Spencer sniffed. "H-Hotch?"

"Yeah?" Hotch asked mid-way back to his corner.

"W-would you r-rally f-force a d-diaper on m-me?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"If I thought you really needed one, yes, I would." Hotch held his gaze seriously.

Spencer gulped. "W-What i-if I for s-some r-reason couldn't move my arms and l-legs, or e-even talk? Would y-you then put a d-diaper on me? Even though it's not my own f-fault?"

Hotch siged, "yes, I would. If I see you really need to use one; but I would never punish you for it, son. And the diaper itself is not a punishment, it's simply meant to help you. You just can't keep on holding it like that; you could really hurt yourself, Spencer. You need to promise me you won't do it again, otherwise I will resort to the diapers. But not to punish you," Hotch hurried to add, "only to stop you from harming yourself, do you understand?" Hotch asked patiently.

Spencer shrugged. He so hoped he wouldn't get one of his episodes again. He didn't want to wear diapers.

With that, Hotch turned back around, leaving Spencer to tend to his business.

It took some time for Spencer to do his business, but when he was finally done he hurried to wipe himself and got up to flush and wash his hands.

"You done?" Asked Hotch from his spot.

"Yes. I've just finished washing my hands."

"Shall we join the others then?" Hotch asked, smiling down at him and throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"No. I'd rather go back to bed and lie on my stomach. Sitting doesn't sound very good for me at the moment, because you've just beat me." Spencer complained.

"And whose fault was that, huh?"

"Yours," Spencer said defiantly.

Gideon wondered what took Hotch and Spencer so long and started to worry. Had Spencer done something foolish? "Excuse me. I'm going to see what they are doing."

As Gideon couldn't find them in the guest room he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Is everything okay in there? Do you need my help, Hotch?"

"Everything's okay, Jason. Don't worry; we'll be out in a minute." Hotch called, not taking his eyes off his rebellious agent.

"Okay. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"I will, don't worry." Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and stared at Hotch.

Gideon then went back to the others.

Hotch nodded, staring down at Spencer crossly, "so it's my fault I was forced to punish you in order to get you to stop being foolish and stop pretending you didn't need to relieve yourself?" Hotch demanded in a severe tone of voice, "is that what you're saying? Because if that's so, then I guess you and I aren't finished having our little talk," he threw the veiled threat, deadly serious.

Spencer gulped and then looked down to the floor.

"Well?" Hotch prompted, arms crossed over his chest, "are we done with our chat or not?"

Spencer frantically nodded his head, there was no way he wanted a new round with the hairbrush.

"Yes. We're done. No more with hairbrush... please."

"No hairbrush...please," Spencer repeated as Hotch hadn't said anything.

"There won't be any, if you stop fighting against me, young man," Hotch reprimanded.

Spencer gulped. "I'll do my best then."

Hotch nodded satisfied and guided Spencer out of the room, "you don't have to worry then."

"Please, can't I just go to my room? Please."

"If that's what you really want, then go on. But remember we're all here if you need us, okay?" he asked softly, placing a comforting hand on the back of his neck and giving it a gentle squeeze. "No one will judge you or make fun of you, Spencer."

Spencer let out a relieved sigh. "I want to go to my room. Tell them hi from me and tell them I'm sorry." Spencer said and then hurried to his room to lie down on his stomach.

Hotch sighed; he hoped he'd come around and understand he didn't have anything to worry about around them eventually.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Take Action or I will!**

**Part 12**

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you all for your great reviews.

They were disappointed when Hotch came alone into the living room. "Where is Spencer?" Gideon asked worriedly.

"He was tired, decided he'd rather rest for a while longer and asked me to say hi and apologize for him." Hotch explained.

They all let out a sigh and looked sadly at him.

"Though I think it was mostly embarrassment about facing you all today," Hotch added, "he seemed to believe you'd all think less of him now you know what's going on. I tried to convince him otherwise, but I don't think I was very successful."

They all nodded sadly. "Aw, my poor baby. He shouldn't be embarrassed." Garcia said.

"That's what I tried to tell him, with no luck it would seem." Hotch reported sadly, "but I'm sure he'll come around, eventually."

They all started to discuss how they were going to help Spencer.

Right then Morgan burst into the room, medication in hand and a somewhat more collected composure.

"Here's the medicine." Morgan announced, taking his seat on the couch again.

Spencer was lying on his stomach. He could hear the others in the living room. He wished everything was normal and he could go to them and chat and have fun as they used to.  
Morgan put the medicine on the low table in front of the couch and looked around at the rest of the team and could tell something else had happened while he was away at the pharmacy. "What happened?"  
"Spencer is too embarrassed to see us all," JJ said sadly.  
"What?" Morgan was speechless; he just couldn't understand what JJ was telling him. "Since when is he embarrassed to see us, he sees us every day; we're like family for God's sakes."  
"But now it's different. He's probably afraid that we are disappointed in him." Gideon said.  
Morgan rolled his eyes and let out a long frustrated breath. "Ohh... please, that's ridiculous!"  
"Then go tell him that," Gideon said. "Maybe you can convince him to come see you all."  
Morgan huffed and shot to his feet, "Where's his room?" He asked Hotch.  
"Upstairs and down the hall, the first door to the right." Hotch instructed.  
Morgan nodded briskly, and took the stairs to Spencer's room two at a time, striding down the hall and stopping abruptly by the door to Spencer's room and banging on it hard.  
"Hey, kid. Open up!"  
"No! Stay out!"  
Shaking his head, and without giving any further warning Morgan burst into the room.  
"Get the hell out of my room!" Spencer yelled.  
"Care to tell me what the hell you are doing? It's us Spencer. Not some strangers." He said, heedless of Spencer's complaints and just coming further into the room. "You're shutting us out, kid, and that's not only wrong, but selfish. We're your friends, family even, and we're worried about you and want to help you."  
Spencer had buried his head under his pillow. "Please, Morgan. Not now... I-I just can't!" Spencer mumbled under the pillow.  
Morgan's heart broke at the sight, all his anger vanished at that moment as he neared the bed and sat down next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his back. "Hey, kid. It's okay, we're here and we're not gonna leave ya. Ya hear?"  
Spencer just didn't know what to say. He wanted to get out of bed and wrap his arms around Morgan and hope that he could take the pain away.  
But he just couldn't move.  
He was too scared to.  
Morgan saw the hesitation and his heart just broke some more. "Hey, kid. Come on, look at me." He said while rubbing Spencer's back gently.  
Spencer shook his head under the pillow. "I-I can't"  
"Come on, kid. For me." Morgan prompted gently  
Spencer kept shaking his head while crying.  
"Don't make me beg, buddy, you know that's just not my thing." Morgan joked.  
Spencer hurried to sit up and wrap his arms around Morgan's neck, holding on for dear life, but as soon as his backside came in contact with the mattress, he winced.  
Morgan readily responded, quickly wrapping the young man in a fierce hug of his own and gently rocking him back and forth. "We're here for you, kid. No matter how much you try to push us away, we won't leave you, ya hear?" He tightened his hold on him and planted a kiss on the top of his 'little brother's' head.  
Spencer sniffed. He was happy that it seemed that Morgan hadn't noticed the wince and that he was sitting uncomfortably.  
Morgan pulled back slightly, looking into Spencer's expressive brown eyes. "Are you okay?"  
Spencer shook his head while looking down. He couldn't look Morgan in the eyes. He squirmed. Hotch had really done a number on his butt.  
"Hey, kid. Look at me. Look at me and tell me what you see." Morgan prompted, putting a hand under Spencer's chin and raising his head slightly.  
Spencer kept looking a way. Still not daring to look Morgan in the eye.  
"Come on! I'm not such a scary sight now, am I?" Morgan punched him gently on the shoulder. "Okay, okay you can just pretend I'm some hot girl - that should do the trick."  
Spencer couldn't help but laugh at that, "If you were a hot girl you wouldn't be here, you'd have run away as fast as you could."  
"Oh... I'm not so sure about that, I've seen the way some of the new young female agents have looked your way at the BAU. And I can tell you, I was pretty jealous at the time." Morgan grinned and nodded slightly in approval.  
"You're lying..."  
Morgan sat up straighter with a deep frown on his face, "I'm no liar, Dr. Reid." Morgan said with mock indignation.  
"Really?"  
"It sure is, Reid, my man." Morgan grinned sincerely and reached out to pat him vigorously, and then he turned dead serious again. "You should really pass on the secret, genius. It's really not nice not to share, you know."  
"Especially such valuable information as that." He added as an afterthought.  
"If I find out I'll tell you."  
"Good, good." He nodded, "I'd appreciate it."  
"How about you and I go downstairs now and join the rest in the living room." He said throwing an arm around his shoulders. "It would really ease some of their worries to see you in person and know that you're alright, you know. Saying hello through Hotch just doesn't cut it, you know. They'll start thinking you just don't wanna see them or something."  
Spencer nodded and reluctantly followed him.  
Morgan smiled triumphantly and led him out of the room and they went down the steps side by side.  
No he couldn't face them yet, it was hard enough to face Morgan, but it would be too hard to face the others too. "No, I can't do this." Spencer then turned around and was about to walk back up the stairs.  
Morgan squeezed his shoulder and patted him on the chest reassuringly, "it's gonna be okay, Spencer. You're amongst friends here." He smiled at him and ruffled his hair for good measure.  
Spencer let out a sigh and turned back around.  
Spencer reluctantly went inside the living room along with Morgan.  
Everyone looked up, happy and relieved to see him join them.  
Spencer avoided looking them in the eye. He looked shyly down at the floor.  
Morgan squeezed his shoulder gently and walked him over to the couch, taking a seat with him by his side.  
"What about a snack people?" Gideon asked and then looked over at Hotch to see if it were okay.  
Hotch smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea, Jason."  
"I'm not hungry," Spencer said.  
Hotch turned a warning look on Spencer, "You haven't eaten anything since this morning; you will eat, Spencer." Hotch said in a stern voice that left no room for argument.  
Spencer was shocked that he'd reprimanded him with the team present. He pouted.  
Morgan smiled at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "he's like a momma bear, isn't he?"  
"Worse, I think." He whispered back.  
Morgan smiled and nodded his agreement. "That he is."  
Spencer looked at Hotch, "But I'm really not hungry."  
Hotch shot him a glare in warning. Morgan leaned in and whispered. "I wouldn't mess with momma bear while she's trying to protect one of her cubs, kid. Just do what he says."  
Spencer pouted once again, "this sucks!"  
"It could be worse." Morgan added with a shrug.  
"Worse how?"  
"He could be threatening to feed you himself." He said matter-of-factly, "now THAT would truly suck."  
"Yes it would, but he wouldn't dare with you guys here."  
"Ohhh... I wouldn't test him on that. I have a feeling he would." Morgan stared warily at Hotch from under lowered lashes.  
Spencer wondered if he should test him.  
Morgan glanced at Spencer and immediately noticed something funny about his expression. "Don't even think about it, kid." He warned, "It's not a good idea."  
Spencer didn't listen though as he didn't believe him. "I'm not hungry and you can't make me eat!"  
Hotch raised his eyebrows, "Oh... I can't, can I?"  
Spencer crossed his arms in defiance. "No!"  
Morgan winced and buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Oh... no, no, man. That wasn't a wise move."  
"I won't let you!"  
Morgan's turned to look at him, staring at him as if he'd suddenly gone completely insane.  
Spencer stayed stubborn.  
"Okay, if that's the way you want it." Hotch said, getting to his feet and striding to his side, grabbing him by the arm and marching him into the kitchen where Gideon was making the snacks.  
"Let go of me!"  
Hotch didn't pay him any mind, just kept on dragging him until they'd reached the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. "Need a hand, Jason?" He asked, while keeping hold of Spencer's shoulder to make sure he didn't bolt from the room.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Take Action or I will! Part 13

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you for those who's given us reviews.

Spencer tried to get out of Hotch's grip. "Let me go! I told you, I'm not hungry!"

Hotch simply ignored him and held him in place at the table. "Hey, Jason. Do you have something ready for Dr. Reid here to eat? He's starving."

Spencer gave Hotch an angry glare. And then he looked over at Gideon. "No Gideon, that's not true. I'm not starving, as I'm not hungry!"

Gideon shook his head at the banter. "Yes, I actually have Dr. Reid's food ready." Gideon handed Hotch the food, while ignoring the angry stare Spencer gave him.

Hotch smiled, "Thank you, Jason." Then he deposited the plate full of food in front of Spencer. "Here you go, Dr. All yours."

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself.

"I think he's trying to tell us he needs some help here, Jason." Hotch said, matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't!"

"Oh... well. Guess we may as well give him a hand." Hotch grabbed the sandwich, "what do you say, Gideon?"

"Yes, it sure looks like it."

"No! I am not hungry!"

Hotch figured it'd be easier to feed him the sandwich if he cut it into small pieces, so he went to the kitchen cabinet, grabbed a fork and a knife and proceeded to cut the sandwich into small portions, grabbing one with the fork and putting it in front of Spencer. "Open up, Spencer." Hotch commanded, his voice stern and promising dire consequences, should he refuse.

Spencer kept his mouth shut very tightly and turned his head away from the fork.

Spencer was keeping on being stubborn. He fought eating and getting fed with all his might.

"Spencer, open up unless you want to end up over my knee again, and I don't care who's here to witness it, so you better choose wisely, Dr. Reid."

Spencer gulped. "Then let me eat on my own!" he said, not so nicely.

"Okay, as long as you eat." Hotch agreed, handing the fork to the young man.

Spencer took the fork and then used his magic tricks so that it seemed that the food went into his mouth, but it actually landed in the chest pocket of his shirt.

Fortunately for Hotch and not so fortunately for Spencer, Hotch was watching him closely while he ate and he had a keen eye and acute sense of perception, so he was able to see right through his ruse.

"Spencer Reid!" He barked loudly, "I expect you to eat that sandwich, not store it in your pocket."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Spencer hurried to do one of his tricks again to hide the piece somewhere else.

"You are not eating anything either." Hotch shot him an angry glare, and to Spencer's surprise, reached inside the new hiding spot in his pants pocket and retrieved the uneaten sandwich slices.

Spencer looked down at his lap, not daring to look Hotch in the eye.

"I suggest you start eating now, for real this time." Hotch said in a low, yet firm voice.

"But I don't want to," he whined.

"Spencer, I'm warning you. I'm not arguing with you on this any further. So you'd better stop complaining and start eating." Hotch stared at him, sternly. "Understood?"

Spencer looked pleadingly at Hotch and he even forced a tear down his cheek in the hopes that Hotch would fall for it. "Please, I'm not hungry."

Hotch hardened his heart against the crocodile tears and simply pointed at the sandwich on Spencer's plate with his index finger.

Spencer just kept letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Looks like you should do as you threatened him Aaron. Force-feed him, since it looks like he won't do it on his own." Gideon said.

"It looks that way, yeah," Hotch agreed and took the fork from Spencer's hand.

"No! No! I promise I'll behave! Please let me eat on my own!" Spencer pleaded.

"No Aaron, don't agree to it; you already gave him a chance, and he blew it," Gideon said.

Hotch nodded, picked a piece of sandwich from the plate and put the fork in front of Spencer.

Spencer looked pleadingly at Hotch; he even used the puppy dog eyes look.

"Open up, now. Unless you want the other, more painful alternative," Hotch demanded.

Another tear ran down his cheek and this came from deep inside his heart.

Hotch sighed, "Come on, Spencer. I'm not doing it to torment you. You need to eat."

Spencer reluctantly opened his mouth. 'Why didn't I listen to Morgan?' Spencer thought sadly.

Hotch fed him dutifully, without saying a word until the last piece had disappeared from Spencer's plate.

"All done." Hotch announced at last, "it wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Hotch smiled, "don't you feel better now you've eaten?"

Spencer just gave him an angry stare and he was tempted to stick out his tongue, but the ache in his butt reminded him not to.

Hotch handed him a glass of milk at last, "here you go. Once you finish this, you can go back to the living room, if you want."

"But I'd rather have coffee," Spencer whined.

"I don't think you need coffee at the moment." Hotch tried to explain. "Milk is better for you, trust me."

"But I hate milk. I'd rather have coffee, please."

"Half and half, that's my last offer."

"Okay, that's better than nothing, I guess."

Hotch smiled, satisfied.

He poured some milk and coffee in a cup, added two spoonfuls of sugar and then handed it to Spencer.

Spencer drank it with some pleasure; it would have been much better with coffee without milk.

Hotch nodded, pleased. "Okay, you're free to go now."

Spencer hurried to get off the seat and out of the kitchen. He hesitated at the door to the living room, though. Morgan would definitely tease him about him not listening to him.

He reluctantly went into the living room and his face went red when he could see that Garcia had been eaves dropping at the door.

Garcia's forehead hurt after it had been in contact with the door to the kitchen. "Ouch! Oh, hi Spencer. I didn't see you there... I-I was just about to go inside to... eh um... to get something to... um eh... drink."

"Yeah, riggghhhtt." Spencer pouted, not believing one word.

Spencer didn't like the smug smile Morgan gave him.

"Told you so, kid." Morgan snickered softly.

Spencer pouted and then stuck his tongue out at Morgan.

Morgan got serious all of a sudden, got to his feet and walked over to Spencer with a murderous glare on his face. Once they were standing face to face, Morgan hissed angrily, "what did you just do?"

Spencer looked innocently at him. "What? Who? Me? I-I didn't do anything."

Morgan simply exploded into a fit of laughter and grabbed Spencer around the neck in a half-hug and gave him a hard nookie in the head. "Just kiddin' kid... hahaha... you should've seen your face."

Spencer started to relax a little, but he was still embarrassed that they'd just witnessed him being fed by Hotch.

Morgan, with Spencer still locked in a one-armed hug and still laughing and joking, led Spencer back to back to the couch.

"See? You should listen to the older and wiser people around you, kid," Morgan joked good-naturedly and took back his seat on the couch with Spencer by his side.

Spencer let out a sigh. He so wished he had listened to him. Why did he have to test Hotch? At the moment he didn't feel like a genius at all.

Emily took pity on Spencer at the miserable look he was currently sporting on his face and gently patted him on the back. "It's okay, Spencer. We've all made our own fair share of mistakes in the past; it's how we learn after all. So don't worry about it."

Spencer just nodded sadly. He hoped he'd learned a lesson and that he'd remember it. He should though because of his eidetic memory, but with things like that it was hard for him to remember.

Just then Hotch and Gideon walked through the door, Gideon holding a large tray filled with sandwiches and coffee for everybody.

Spencer reached for one of the coffee cups and prayed that no one would stop him from reaching his goal.

Hotch reached forward to bat Spencer's hand away from the coffee.

"I think we already talked about this, didn't we?" Hotch asked seriously.

Spencer pouted. "But why can't I have more coffee?" Spencer whined.

"Because you need your rest and coffee won't help you in that regard, I think you should cut down on the caffeine a little - for the time being, at least." Hotch elaborated.

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and pouted.

"But I can get you some decaf, if you want." Hotch offered as a compromise.

"Thanks, but no thanks. It's far from the same, "Spencer said sadly.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know."

Spencer just nodded and went silent; he wasn't in any mood to talk about statistics or anything else.

After a while, talking about this and that and easing some of Spencer's worries about how the team would take this whole situation, they one by one said their goodbyes and left; all letting Spencer, Hotch and Gideon know they were there for them and not to hesitate to call at any time, should they need them.

Spencer hadn't said much, only when asked and even then it was only "yes" and "no" he answered with. "I'm going to my room," Spencer said.

Hotch decided to let him rest, before they discussed the issue with the anti-depressants, so he simply smiled and nodded.

Spencer hurried to his room, and jumped into bed on his stomach and he went out like a light.

"He was awfully quiet. That is so uncharacteristic of him," Gideon said to Hotch.

Hotch nodded silently, then heaved a deep sigh. "This must be very hard for him, having always depended on himself for everything, and then suddenly having to accept the help of others. It must be very difficult for him."

"Yeah, it must be. But I'm also afraid that it has something to do with him being depressed. We need to get him to take those antidepressants, or I'm afraid we're going to lose him for good," Gideon said sadly.

Hotch went silent at that, his face ashen and his eyes wide with renewed terror. He'd feared as much the moment they had to stop at the side of the road, and Spencer had started opening up to him about his innermost feelings, but hearing Gideon put words to his thoughts brought the reality of the situation crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

He swallowed hard, and nodded his head in understanding.

About an hour later Spencer woke up. This time it was hard for him to move his legs and arm but not like last time, when he couldn't at all. He was scared, so scared. What was happening to him?

"I think I should wake up Spencer, now." Hotch told Gideon, who was reading the newspaper across from him in the armchair in his living room.

Gideon looked at his watch and nodded, "Yeah, it's time for his medication."

Hotch got to his feet and climbed the stairs to Spencer's room and lightly knocked on the door.

Spencer tried to answer but for some reason words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Spencer?" Hotch called at last, hearing no answer. "It's time to wake up now."

After awhile a few words finally came out of his mouth, "I-I'm awake."

"Okay, why don't you come on down now?" Hotch called from the other side of the door.

"N-No. I-I want to stay in here and read some."

"You can come back up later; we need to talk about a few things first." Hotch elaborated.

Spencer let out a sigh and buried his head in the pillow. He had bad feeling about the few things they had to talk with him about.

"Do you need help?" Hotch offered, worried that he couldn't hear any movement from inside the room.

Spencer lifted his head off the pillow and turned his head to the door, "No I-m ok. I-I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Hotch answered after a moment's hesitation. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs".

Spencer let out a sigh once again and slowly started to move his arms, and legs and luckily it got easier and easier to move. He then reluctantly got out of bed and down to the living room.

Hotch smiled up at Spencer on the stairs, "hi, son. Did you rest well?"

"Y-yeah I did."

"Good." Hotch smiled gently and motioned for him to join them in the living room. "Please, Spencer. Sit down. We need to talk."

Spencer did as he was asked, but reluctantly. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like whatever you wanna talk to me about?"

"You are probably not, but remember we only want what's best for you." Hotch added, wanting to reassure the boy as much as possible.

Spencer nodded sadly, "then let's get it over with."

Hotch nodded and took a deep breath, readying himself to deliver the news. "Remember that Dr. Nimoy wanted to put you on antidepressive medication?"

Spencer gulped. He didn't like the way this 'talk' was going, "yeah. W-what about it?"

"We called Dr. Nimoy and talked over the issue some more, and came to the conclusion that it would be best for you to start taking the medication as soon as possible." Hotch elaborated.

"No! He promised that I wouldn't have to take them! He promised!"

"He didn't promise any such thing." Hotch stared at him sternly, "he merely said he would allow you to stay off them for as long as he thought you could afford to."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Take Action or I will! Part 14

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you to those who've given us reviews.

Warning: Spanking of an adult. Don't like? Then please don't read it, you have been warned.

"I don't need those damn pills! And he can't make me take them!" Spencer yelled.

"Actually, he can. He's your doctor and you have to follow his instructions" Hotch answered back, in a much more composed manner.

"I don't give a damn about his instructions! I'm not gonna take them!"

"Well, I do give a damn, young man." Hotch's voice had taken on a much stricter tone now, "and whether you like it or not, you're under his care and you have to follow his orders."

Spencer sprang up from the couch, "No! I'm not gonna take them and you won't make me!"

"Spencer Reid!" Hotch's sudden bark boomed in the room, his hard stare drilling holes into his recalcitrant protégé.

"You better sit back down, Dr. Reid!" Gideon said.

"No!" Spencer yelled and went up to his room and slammed the door.

"Okay, that's it." Hotch fumed, taking the stairs two at a time in the direction of Spencer's room.

Spencer was disappointed that he wasn't able to lock the door.

Hotch simply burst through the door without even bothering to knock and went straight to Spencer, demanding: "Back at Nimoy's office you claimed you wanted to get better; was that the truth or were you just lying to everyone in the room, huh?"

Spencer didn't know what to answer.

"Because if that's the case, I need to know." Hotch sighed, "we can't help you if you don't want to help yourself, kid." He pointed out the door, "those pills down there won't harm you. They are meant to help you, Spencer." Hotch continued.

Spencer let out a sigh. "I-I want to get better, but I can do it without taking those pills."

Gideon went inside Spencer's room and was ready to help Hotch when he needed it.

"I'm afraid those are your hopes and wishes speaking, not the logical side or your mind. Because I know if you were to give it some serious thought, you'd soon realize that you do need some extra help. Dr. Nimoy believes you do, and I agree with him as well. I wouldn't force you to take them if I wasn't convinced it was for the best, now would I?" Hotch continued.

When Gideon could see that Spencer was about to argue, he said, "He's right Spencer. We're only doing this to help you. We care about you. We're afraid if you don't take those pills we'll lose you forever. And we can't risk that. Either you take those pills on your own or we will force them in you like Hotch did with the sandwich earlier!" Gideon said firmly.

"You can bet on it." Hotch agreed.

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and pouted.

Even with his eidetic memory, he'd forgotten the force-feeding. Spencer said, "I won't let you make me take those pills!"

Hotch sighed and shook his head; he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he'd still hoped Spencer would see reason and accept the pills with minimum fuss. Apparently, he'd been wrong. "I'm afraid you have no choice on this matter, Spencer. It's up to your doctor and he thinks you need those meds, so you will take them." Hotch answered in what he hoped was a firm but conciliatory tone of voice.

Spencer stomped his foot like in a tantrum, which it kind of was, "I'm not gonna take them! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Dr. Reid, enough!" Gideon said firmly.

Spencer just kept stomping his foot.

"I warn you; if you don't stop this tantrum on the count of three…" Gideon warned.

"No! I won't stop until you promise to stop nagging me about those stupid pills!" Spencer yelled while stomping his foot.

"One..."

"No!" *stomp*

"Two..."

"No, no, no!"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose in sudden exhaustion. He hoped Gideon would have more luck dealing with Spencer than he had had. At the moment he was at a complete loss; he'd seen Spencer act out before, but this was a little over the top.

"Three!" Gideon hurried to Spencer. The boy tried to escape him, but Gideon was faster. He sat down on the bed and placed the protesting Spencer over his knee and started the spanking with no mercy. While spanking Spencer he turned his attention to Hotch, "You'd better go down and get those pills and a glass of water."

Hotch nodded and turned right to do as asked, coming back moments later with said dreaded pills and a glass of water.

"I'm not going to stop this spanking till you've taken those pills. And if you keep arguing you'll soon lose some clothing! It's up to you how long you want this to last," Gideon said between swats.

"Ow, no! Ow... please! Ow! I don't wanna take those pills! Please! Ow!"

Gideon just kept spanking him.

Spencer kept protesting and begging.

Gideon sighed and then placed his hand under Spencer's waist and started to unzip Spencer's pants.

"No! Please! Stop! Hotch! Please help me! Make him stop!"

"I happen to agree with him, Spencer." Hotch answered, "you need these pills, kid. So you'd better stop fighting and let us help you."

"But I don't want those pills!" Spencer screamed.

Gideon let out a sigh once again and hurried to pull Spencer's pants and boxers down and then continued the spanking.

"Ow! This isn't fair! Ow!"

"We won't let you destroy yourself, Spencer. So if you need this medication in order to get better, then you, by God, will stop arguing and take it." Hotch added his words to Gideon's actions.

Gideon was tempted to stop the spanking as the boy's pleas broke his heart and because the boy's backside was still red from the other spankings he'd received the same day. But he had to be tough and keep on in the boy's best interest.

After a long, hard and painful spanking Spencer was defeated and his backside deep red, "Ok! Ok! Please stop! I will take those pills, but please stop!"

Gideon then stopped the spanking and got Spencer up on his feet and helped him getting dressed.

He hugged Spencer, who was crying, "Shh, it's okay Spencer. Shh, shh."

Hotch sighed, relieved Spencer had finally agreed. Like Gideon, he hated it when they had to spank the boy. But he had really left them with no other choice and when it came to his well being, they wouldn't take any chances. They'd rather Spencer had a sore backside than lose him because he refused to take care of himself.

"You're ready to take your pills?" Gideon asked.

Spencer shook his head. "N-no..." Gideon looked firmly at him. "I just meant, I'll never be ready, but I will take them. But know this; I'm doing it under protest."

Gideon nodded sadly. "I know son, I know."

Hotch smiled reassuringly at Spencer and handed the pills and glass of water over to him.

Spencer reluctantly took the glass and the pills. He looked disgusted at them.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Take action or I will! Part 15

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you for your great reviews.

Spencer reluctantly put the pills into his mouth and the glass to his lips, and then he hurried to get a big gulp of the water and swallow the pills.

Hotch took the glass back and patted Spencer lightly on his shoulder. "Now, Spencer. I know this will sound strange to you, but I need to make sure you've really swallowed them." He shot him a meaningful, stare. "After the food trick earlier I'd rather not take my chances."

Spencer looked shocked and hurt at Hotch.

Hotch hardened his heart against those hurt, puppy-eyes and stood his ground resolutely.

The hurt changed into anger. Spencer opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue so that Hotch and Gideon could see that he actually did swallow the pills. "Are you happy now?"

Hotch sighed and nodded, hating to have to do this to the boy. But he just needed to make sure. "Yes, Spencer, and I'm sorry I had to ask you this, but I just needed to be sure." Hotch hoped Spencer would understand.

"Hotch is right, Spencer. We needed to make sure you really took them," Gideon said and went to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."

Spencer lit up at that. "R-really?"

"Yes, really." Gideon said and gave him an extra pat on the shoulder to reassure him that he was telling him the truth.

"Yeah, me too, Spencer." Hotch agreed, patting his shoulder affectionately. "I think you've taken a great step today." Hotch smiled gently.

Spencer smiled. He then thought for a few seconds. "Can I go read now?"

"Sure, don't see why not," Hotch agreed with a smile on his face, then looked to Gideon for confirmation.

Gideon nodded. "Sure you can. We'll call you when it's time for dinner."

Hotch ruffled Spencer's hair lightly, "what would you like to eat for supper, Spencer?" Hotch asked in a light-hearted tone.

Actually Spencer didn't want anything, but his butt reminded him to be careful. "Chinese?"

"Okay, Chinese it is then." Hotch conceded, giving Spencer's hair one last ruffle before walking out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen.

Gideon followed Hotch while giving Spencer a smile. Spencer took one of his books and lay down on his bed on his stomach and started to read. He tried to read fast as he usually did, but for some reason he couldn't read that fast. He could only read a few words a minute. He was so worried. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought devastated.

He was about to start crying, but then remembered that the baby monitor that was on, so he started to sob into his blanket to make sure Gideon and Hotch couldn't hear him cry.

"Can you cook Chinese, Jason?" Hotch wondered as he stared at the Chinese cuisine book he held open on top of the table in from of him.

Gideon nodded. "Yes, I can. Actually I have cooked Chinese for Spencer from time to time and he'd always eat more than he used to when I offered him homemade Chinese. So maybe it's a good idea to make what he wants, in order to make sure he eats enough."

"Oh... good. I'm afraid I might poison someone with my 'cooking skills,' or lack thereof." Hotch frowned at the book, it was literally all Chinese to him.

Gideon laughed. "Well, then it's a good thing that I'm good at it." Gideon then stopped laughing and looked seriously at Hotch. "Maybe you're not good at cooking, but you're for sure good at handling Spencer."

"Oh... you're very good at it yourself." Hotch waved his hand dismissively.

"In fact, I honestly don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here, my friend." Hotch smiled with genuine gratitude and laid a hand on Gideon's shoulder. "Thanks."

Gideon smiled, "No thanks needed. I love Spencer like a son too."

Hotch smiled, understanding the feeling all too well himself. "Yeah, he has that effect on people, doesn't he?"

Gideon laughed, "Yeah, he sure does... Actually I was wondering what to do about him when we have to go back to work?" Gideon asked worriedly.

"We certainly can't allow him to go with us into the field, let alone let him read and look at awful case files in his condition."

"I agree; I'm not so sure Spencer will, though," Hotch said.

Gideon let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes, he won't... I was wondering... maybe I should retire and take care of Spencer while you are at work and in the field; then we won't be forced to put him in some kind of adult daycare."

"Retire? Are you sure that will be necessary?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We need to face it... it will take time before Spencer will be 100 percent alright. It can take months... even years before he is... if ever." Gideon said sadly.

Hotch's eyes widened; he'd worried this would be the case, but hearing Gideon say the words himself put everything into a different perspective all together. "You don't think this could be permanent, do you? I mean, he will get better in time and with help, right?" Hotch's heart was racing, hoping against hope Gideon would agree with him. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose in sudden exhaustion, as worry and fear for their friend and surrogate 'son' started building up inside him.

"I really don't hope it will be permanent, but with Spencer's family history we unfortunately can't rule it out. But hopefully we'll be able to help him through it." Gideon said sadly.

Hotch sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I really hope so too, Jason."

"I'll file for retirement as of tomorrow. It'll only be a matter of time before you have to get back to the BAU. And Spencer will need one of us 24/7," Gideon said and then went to work on the cooking.

Hotch pinched his lips tightly closed and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. I just hope we're able to help him, Jason."

"Me too, Aaron, me too."

oOo

And so Gideon wrote his retirement letter the next day, and filed it first thing Monday morning. The team was shocked, but everybody understood and no one questioned his decision. Spencer needed them, and it was only logical for it to be Gideon by his side 24/7. The team, of course, would come by and visit and take turns taking care of and watching over their youngest. For they were, for all intents and purposes, a family.

Spencer was exhausted. They'd just been at the shrink's for the second time. He'd told the doc about his disappointment about the antidepressants. And to Spencer's annoyance, Dr. Nimoy had said that it was only for his own good. The worst part was when he asked Spencer to leave the office for a few minutes and he'd asked a nurse to babysit him while he talked to his 'daddies'.

While at the shrink, he made sure not to mention his episodes where he couldn't move. He'd experienced it more often now than he had a few days ago, and he was so scared that he one day would be like that permanently and be locked up like his mom. Reading was still hard; he hadn't even mentioned it to Gideon and Hotch.

But even though Spencer was trying very hard to hide these facts, Dr. Nimoy was still a professional and could tell when his patients were hiding something from him. He didn't want to push Spencer more than necessary and figured it might have something to do with what Agent Hotchner had mentioned the other day, about believing his life was worthless and that everyone would be better off without him - a comment which had worried the doctor considerably.

As soon as they came back from Dr. Nimoy's office, Spencer went to his room and willingly went to bed for a nap. Gideon and Hotch took a seat on the couch and got themselves a well earned cup of coffee. "What Dr. Nimoy told us about us needing to watch Spencer even more closely makes me so worried; I'd never known that those medications take that long before they work," Gideon said worriedly to Hotch.

"Yeah, me neither." Hotch agreed, taking a sip from his own steaming cup, "we'll need to be extra careful."

Gideon nodded sadly. "So it was a good idea for me to retire, after all."

"Yeah, it was. Imagine if we'd both had to go back to work; leaving Spencer here on his own is simply not an option." Hotch responded, "the only other way would've been to take him to the BAU with us," Hotch pursed his lips and shook his head, "but as you have previously mentioned, he's in no condition to see the kind of things we come along every day. At least, not at the moment."

"No, he's in no condition to."

"So, I guess your retirement was a good idea, after all." Hotch went silent for a while, deep in thought.

"And who knows, you could come back. Once he's better, I mean." Hotch added after a while.

Gideon let out a sigh. "Actually, I don't think I'll be coming back; I had kind of thought of leaving the BAU for quite a while now."

Hotch was really taken aback by this statement. He'd never truly believed Gideon would want to leave for good - his job was his life. Or so he'd thought. Hotch smiled slightly at that, it seemed there was something more important now to Jason than his work.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I've actually been tempted to just write a note and then leave all of you..." Gideon looked sadly at the ceiling, "Even Spencer." But then he looked firmly at Hotch, who looked shocked at him. "But I promise I will never do that. Not after what Spencer is now going through."

Hotch relaxed somewhat hearing that, but the shock remained for quite a while longer. 'Had he heard Gideon right? He would certainly never leave them like that, would he? Especially Spencer.'

As if Gideon knew what Hotch was thinking, he said, "Sadly yes, I'm afraid I would have if this situation with Spencer hadn't happened," Gideon said sadly.

Hotch stared at Gideon with shock written all over his face. "I hope that's not in your plans any time soon, or in the distant future, for that matter." Hotch's eyes hardened a bit with disbelief and reproach. "It would tear Spencer apart, you know that? He worships the ground you walk on, Jason. That boy loves you like a father."

Gideon nodded sadly. "I know. And I promise I won't. And should I do it anyway... which of course I won't do, I give you my permission to hunt me down and punish me like we do Spencer when he does something stupid like that."

Hotch smiled, finally at ease seeing the sincerity in Gideon's eyes and knowing he didn't plan on pulling such a stunt any time soon. "I will, you can rest assured I will, if you ever do such a stupid thing." And he meant it.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Take Action or I will! Part 16

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thanks for the great reviews.

Only a few days later, the time had come where Hotch was called being told that he was needed at the BAU and that he had to leave Gideon to take care of Spencer alone. "It's okay, Hotch don't worry. I'll take good care of our boy."

"Are you sure you guys will be okay on your own?" Hotch worried, as he put on his jacket.

"Don't worry about me Hotch. I don't even need Gideon to babysit me. I still can't believe he retired, just because of me. I really don't need a babysitter. I'm fine now."

Hotch shook his head and simply ignored Spencer's comment, turning in Gideon's direction for confirmation.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine," Gideon said.

Hotch nodded, "okay, but if you need anything, don't even hesitate to give me a call. I'll be here as soon as possible," Hotch threw over his shoulder, as he headed for the door.

"You can go out if you want Gideon. You really don't need to babysit me."

"Sorry kid. Nice try, though."

Spencer let out a sigh. "Okay. Don't complain to me later that you're tired of me, and that you don't have any alone-time."

Gideon just shook his head.

"Actually I think both of us need to get some exercise. So take your jacket and let's go out for a walk."

Spencer made a face. "I don't want to walk. I want to go to my room and read some," Spencer lied. Actually he hadn't been reading, as it was too hard for him to do so.

"It's nonnegotiable. Now take your jacket and let's go!" Gideon said firmly, while grabbing his own jacket.

Spencer reluctantly put on his jacket. He didn't want a spanking; he'd behaved well enough since the pill-incident that he'd hadn't received a spanking, and he surely didn't want to blow it now.

They went to the park, and Spencer actually enjoyed the walk.

At the end of the day Spencer was more and more annoyed at Gideon. He was worse than Hotch. He was nagging him again and again about this and that.

And when Gideon then told him that Hotch had to go to Tennessee for a few days on a case, he had feared that he would be smothered to death before Hotch came back.

"What do you mean I have to get ready for bed? It's barely ten yet," Spencer said while trying hard to hide a yawn.

"Because you're tired and you're cranky. Now come on, let's get to the bathroom," Gideon said while pulling the key to the bathroom out of his pocket.

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself. "No! I don't want to and you can't boss me around! I'm an adult, just so you know!"

"Well you surely don't act like one. Let's make a deal. Get ready for bed now, and then we can watch a movie before you actually go to bed, if you can stay awake that is."

Spencer thought about it and nodded. "Okay, but only if we can watch Star Trek. But I WILL be able to see the whole movie," Spencer said, but not without trying to hide another yawn.

Gideon had a hard time hiding a chuckle. He was sure that Spencer wouldn't last five minutes from the start of the movie. He then laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Come on, let's get to the bathroom."

Spencer reluctantly followed.

When they were inside Spencer said, "I want to take a shower. Can't you leave me alone in here, at least for five minutes?"

Gideon shook his head sadly, "Sorry, Spencer. You know what the doctor said."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. "Then at least turn around."

Gideon wondered if Hotch and he should request to check his body for any self-inflicted injuries. Spencer using the shower would be a good opportunity to do so. But then he thought more closely. They kept a very close eye on Spencer and a kept baby monitor in his room, so he was sure that Spencer wouldn't be able to hide hurting himself without them noticing. He turned around so Spencer would be able to at least take a shower with some measure of privacy. If he hadn't turned around, he would have seen wounds that should have been healed long ago but weren't healed at all.

When Gideon could hear that Spencer had turned off the shower he said, "You'd better see if you can use the toilet before we leave the bathroom."

"Actually… _Mommy_, I don't need to go. And besides I can try right before I really go to bed," he said, not so politely.

"Spencer Reid! You'd better change that tone of voice of yours. I think you should try in case you fall asleep while watching the movie."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I told you I won't fall asleep."

"Just humor me okay."

Spencer let out a sigh. "You're such a mother-hen; even worse than Hotch. Did you know that?"

Gideon just ignored him.

Spencer reluctantly did as he was asked.

Gideon smiled when he saw Spencer sound asleep four minutes after the movie had started. He got up and lifted Spencer and carried him to bed and tucked him in. He turned on the baby monitor and made sure that a night light was on.

oOo

The next day found Spencer arguing with Gideon.

"I don't want to go shopping!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer Reid. Stop testing my patience, or I promise you I'll order you in a timeout or worse, give you a spanking if you don't stop! Now you are going with me shopping, as you know I can't leave you here on your own. I wish I could, but I can't. If you behave I may buy you something, but only if you behave. Now grab your jacket and let's go."

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm not a kid you can put in a timeout and I have my own money, so I can buy what I want."

"You're forgetting something here. For the time being Hotch has power over your money. You can't buy anything without his consent."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, fine!" He said while yanking his jacket of the chair and put it on in a huff. Gideon closed his eyes for a few seconds, he was afraid that it was going to be a very long day.

oOo

Spencer actually behaved very well at the mall, to Gideon's satisfaction. So when they had bought what Gideon needed, he allowed Spencer to go into two stores of his liking, though he wasn't allowed to go on his own. He noticed that Spencer was admiring an Einstein pajama.

"You want that pajama set, Spencer?"

Spencer shook his head, though Gideon could see that he really wanted it, but was kind of embarrassed to say yes. So when Spencer wasn't looking, Gideon bought it and had it wrapped as a gift.

When they got back home Gideon gave Spencer the gift. Spencer looked confused at it. "What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out."

Spencer slowly opened it, like he was afraid that there could be a bomb in it, but his face lit up when he saw the pajamas. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, it is."

Spencer smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Gideon. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

In the evening it wasn't hard at all for Gideon to get Spencer ready for bed, because he was looking so much forward to putting the new pajamas on, like a little kid.

oOo

The next day didn't go as well. Spencer still tried Gideon's patience. Though not so bad that it earned him a spanking, but bad enough for his first corner time.

oOo

A few days later, Spencer was happy when Hotch finally came through the door.

"Hi, everybody!" Hotch announced himself.

Spencer greeted him by hugging him for dear life. "You're finally back!"

"Woah... buddy." Hotch laughed, hugging Spencer back just as fiercely. "I missed you too, son."

"I did, I did! Gideon is annoying Hotch. He made me take naps, even on those days where I didn't have any sessions with the shrink. He was hovering over me all the time. Spencer, do this! Spencer, do that!" Spencer whined and Gideon just rolled his eyes.

Hotch laughed lightly, ruffling his hair warmly. "He just worries about you, Spencer."

"Maybe, but it's not necessary. I'm fine. You need to face that," Spencer lied. He was happy that they looked away when he undressed every time he had to take a shower or go to bed. But if they had looked, they would have seen that even though he wanted to, he'd not been cutting, because all the knifes were locked away, but instead he had been using the cuts he already had, so he was scratching at his scabs in order to feel the pain that way.

"Let Dr. Nimoy be the judge of that, okay," Answered Hotch, while hanging his jacket on the peg by the door and grabbing Spencer in a one-armed hug. He'd really missed the kid, horribly so.

"So, how were things while I was away?" Hotch asked, looking at Gideon when he said this and nodding his head in Spencer's direction, covertly asking how Spencer was doing.

"He's been behaving well enough not to deserve a spanking. But he honestly has been testing my patience from time to time."

"And you mine!" Spencer said pouting.

Hotch shook his head and shot Spencer a stern stare, "Spencer Reid. I thought I told you to behave when I left."

"I have been behaving. It's not my fault that Gideon can be so annoying."

"Spencer!" Hotch reprimanded loudly. "He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"But..."

"No buts, young man," Hotch cut in, "he's your friend and he is worried about you."

Spencer then just pouted.

"Come on," Hotch urged, guiding them to the kitchen. "I'm starved, how about we call for some pizza, huh?" He recommended, looking at each of them in turn.

Spencer shrugged, "I guess."

"What about you, Jason? Pizza sound good to you?" Hotch smiled, happy to be home with his family again.

Gideon smiled. "Pizza sounds great. What about me making some, instead of ordering in?"

Hotch's face lit up, his eyes going wide like saucers, and his mouth hanging open in awe. "Ohhh... you can make home-made pizza, Jason?"

"Yes, I can. So just say what you want on them, and I'll make them for you."

"I don't care," Spencer said.

"Okay, Spencer, but don't complain to me about it later if you don't like what's on the pizza. You will be eating what we put on your plate. Is that understood?" Gideon said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Hotch shook his head. It seemed someone was in a bad mood today.

Gideon just ignored Spencer and went to the kitchen to start making the pizzas.

Hotch followed Gideon, ready to lend a hand, if needed.

"Do you need some help, Jason?" Hotch asked, while still keeping a close eye on Spencer, sulking in the adjacent room.

Spencer wished he could open the front door, but sadly Hotch had changed the locks so that he wasn't able to leave on his own.

"Yes, please. You can start cutting the tomatoes," Gideon said, while unlocking the drawer with the knives.

"Okay." Hotch said, picking the tomatoes and proceeding to wash them under the faucet, then started slicing them up as Gideon instructed.

After some time Gideon put the pizzas in the oven. "Now, we just need to wait until they're done, and then we can finally eat." Gideon said.

Hotch rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Ohh... they smell great already. You really don't cease to amaze me, my friend. Didn't know you were such a good cook."

Hotch and Gideon set the table for dinner. And then they could hear a *ping* and that meant that the pizzas were ready.

"Ohhh... good." Hotch rubbed his hands together, feeling his mouth watering already.

"Spencer! Time to eat!" Gideon yelled.

Spencer was sitting on the couch and started to panic. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't move. 'No, please not again, not now. Please,' Spencer prayed.

Hotch glanced out into the living room, and could see Spencer's face transform into an expression of pure panic, but he wasn't moving. "Spencer?"

Hotch got to his feet from his place at the table, and walked out into the living room, kneeling right beside Spencer and gently laying a hand on the young man's knee.

"Spencer? Spencer, what's wrong, son?"

Spencer tried to focus really hard to get his legs moving and then he was finally able to. He hoped that he could lie his way out of this mess. He then looked at Hotch. "Ehmm... n-nothing... I-I'm fine."

Hotch stared at him with deep concern in his eyes. "No, you're not fine, Spencer. What just happened?" He threw him a warning glare, daring him to tell him anything but the truth.

Spencer sprang up. "I told you I'm fine! Now let's go eat before the pizzas get cold." Spencer said and headed for the kitchen, even though he wasn't hungry.

Hotch stared at Spencer's retreating back, planning to discuss this in the near future.

At the table Spencer ate the pizza very slowly and was in deep thought.

Hotch, for his part, ate his pizza while keeping a close eye on Spencer, trying to determine what that episode in the living room had been all about.

Spencer looked away when Hotch looked at him, not daring to look him in the eye out of fear that he would find out about his deep dark secret.

Hotch threw Gideon a worried glance, letting him know there was something very wrong and that they'd need to talk later on.

Gideon nodded, but he couldn't stop worrying about what had just happened in the living room.

"This is great, Jason." Hotch said, trying to ease the tension a little.

Gideon smiled. "I'm happy that at least someone is enjoying my pizza," Gideon said, while looking over at a certain young man.

"Spencer, you better start eating faster. No matter what, you won't be allowed to leave the table before you've eaten your pizza."

Hotch glanced in Spencer's direction, realizing for the first time now how little he'd actually eaten. Spencer had cut the pizza in small pieces and for the most part, he'd just pushed his food around his plate to make it look like he'd eaten something.

"Gideon is right, Spencer," Hotch put in, "you'd better start eating if you want to leave this table any time soon."

Spencer let out a sigh and started to eat faster. He was happy when he was finally done. But then Gideon stood up and handed him his pills and a glass of water. He let out a sigh once again. He just wished that for once he'd forget about the pills.

But sadly neither did he, nor Hotch.

Hotch watched Spencer closely, to make sure he took the pills before going back to his meal.

As it was now a routine after taking the pills, he opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue to show Gideon that he'd swallowed them.

Hotch sighed, pleased to see they'd made a routine of the pill-taking while he was gone and that Spencer wasn't making a fuss about it anymore.

"Can I be excused?" Spencer asked. He prayed that he was allowed to be. He wanted to hurry to his room and scratch at his wounds; he needed the pain so badly.

"Yes, you may." Hotch agreed, thinking it was best if he talked to Gideon in private at the moment.

Hotch didn't need to say that twice. Spencer hurried up and ran up to his room.

"I'm worried about him, Jason," Hotch started, as soon as Spencer had run out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean? What happened in the living room?"

"He was like paralyzed with fear back there," Hotch started, worry seeping through his every word. "He wouldn't tell me what was going on, but there was definitely something wrong."

Gideon frowned in worry. "That is worrisome. Do you have any idea what could have been wrong?"

"I really don't know. But it has me worried here, Jason," Hotch continued, "I tried talking to him about it, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Okay. We'd better keep an extra eye on him."

"Yeah, I think so too. Something's definitely worrying him."

Gideon nodded sadly. "I hope we'll find out before it's too late."

Hotch sighed and nodded his head, hoping against hope this had nothing to do with Spencer's feelings of self loathing and that he wasn't harboring any crazy ideas in that complex mind of his.

Spencer was up in his room scratching deeply at his wounds while he had a cloth in his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping, making his 'daddies' notice what he was up to. His wounds were bleeding while Spencer enjoyed the relief the pain gave him.


	17. Chapter 17

Take Action or I will! Part 17

By Kalnaman

Warnings: A very depressed Spencer.

As/N: Thank you to those who given us reviews. Thanks to VirginSerpent for beta.

Sorry for the long wait.

Days later what Gideon and Hotch had feared, happened. That morning when they came in to wake up Spencer, he was just lying in fetal position with tears running down his face, but he didn't move or make a sound.

"Spencer?" Hotch shook his shoulder gently, trying to get him to respond. "Spencer? What's wrong? Are you in pain, son?" Hotch was starting to panic himself.

Spencer wanted to say that he was okay, but he wasn't. For hours now he'd been lying there without being able to move. He now feared that he would be locked up for the rest of his life.

He couldn't even open his mouth and tell them he wasn't okay.

He wasn't able to talk either, let alone move.

"I think we should take him to the hospital, Jason."

Gideon nodded and hurried to the phone and called 9-1-1 and then he called Dr. Nimoy.

In the mean time, Hotch started changing Spencer's clothes and getting him ready for their trip to the hospital.

When Hotch pulled off Spencer's pajama top, he saw something that caught his eye. Horrified him; he was scared for their friend.

"Jason. Look at this." Hotch called to him, pointing at the bleeding wounds on Spencer's body.

Gideon went to Hotch and looked shocked at the wounds. "Damnit, kid. What have you done?"

The only thing Spencer was able to do, was to move his eyelashes and let the tears run freely down his cheeks. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' Spencer wanted to say, but the words just didn't want to come out.

"Why haven't we noticed this Aaron? Why? Why haven't we?" Gideon asked sadly.

"I don't know." Hotch was speechless. He couldn't believe they hadn't noticed this before.

"It seems we haven't done such a good job at looking after him, after all." Hotch added sadly, a tear sliding down the side of his face.

They finished dressing him in silence, and moments later, the ambulance arrived.

At the ER Gideon and Hotch were pacing in the waiting room, waiting for news about Spencer.

Dr. Nimoy had arrived and was with Spencer in the examining room.

Dr. Nimoy bent forward over Spencer's curled up, sobbing body and lightly touched the boy on the arm, giving him a light squeeze. "Spencer? Can you hear me, boy?"

Spencer just kept on crying. He tried to move and talk, but he still couldn't.

Suddenly, realization on what the real problem was downed on the therapist. "Let's try something; I'm sure you're familiar with it. I'll ask you some questions, yes/no-questions and if the answer to the questions I ask you is no, you'll blink once, if it's yes, you'll blink twice. Okay?"

Spencer blinked twice.

Dr. Nemoy smiled, glad to see that this seemed to be working.

"Okay, are you for some reason unable to talk or move?"

Spencer blinked twice again.

"Has this ever happened to you before now?"

Now tears flooded down both his cheeks and then he blinked twice again.

Dr. Nimoy pursed his lips and rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder, to give him some of his strength. "Are you in any pain?"

He blinked once.

"Okay, that's good." Dr. Nimoy smiled reassuringly down at him.

Spencer was exhausted, so he closed his eyes and dosed off to sleep.

Dr. Nimoy sighed and patted the young man's shoulder lightly. Then he straightened back up and left the room, leaving Spencer in the capable hands of the hospital staff while he went outside to the waiting room to talk to Spencer's 'parents'.

Both 'daddies' hurried to the doctor's side. "So Doc, what's your verdict?" Gideon asked worriedly.

"I can't say for sure, we'll have to wait until they've run all the necessary tests to rule out any medical conditions. But in my opinion, and from what we've talked about with Spencer during my sessions, I think this is some kind of regression he's experiencing."

"It seems his depression went far deeper than what we'd expected." Nimoy continued, giving them a moment to let all of this sink in, "and that's maybe what has triggered this regression."

Gideon rubbed his face with his hands. He was worried that they'd lost Spencer for good now.

Seeing their anguished expressions, the doctor continued, trying to ease some of their fears by bringing some light onto the problem itself. "You see. Sometimes, when the mind finds a situation too stressing or unpleasant, it may decide it's just too much to cope with and will simply retreat to a safer place."

"I think that's what's happening to Spencer. His mind is just overwhelmed by everything that's been going on lately, and has retreated to a safe corner, a place where his mind was much younger and his worries weren't as great." Dr. Nimoy elaborated.

"But it's in no way irreversible. Like everything, it may take some time. But he will get better. Once his subconscious feels it's safe for him to reemerge, his abilities to speak, move and fend for himself will too." Nimoy said as soothingly as he could.

Hotch sighed, somewhat relieved at hearing Spencer's problem wasn't irreversible, but on the other hand, somewhat overwhelmed by all this new information too.

Spencer was woken up by nurses and doctors fusing over him. He wanted to scream when nurses were undressing him and cleaning his wounds, and when they put needles into him. He hated needles and the only way he could show his distress was to sob like a baby. He was kind of happy that he could at least get that sound out. That was at least something. But he'd rather be able to tell the nurses that he didn't wanted them to do what they were doing to him.

So he sobbed loudly. So loud that Hotch and Gideon could hear it in the waiting room.

"Spencer!" Hotch immediately got to his feet, fear written all over his features as he practically tried to run to into the examining room.

Spencer was happy when he could see Hotch coming in and hear him fight with the nurses to let him in. Luckily for Spencer, Hotch won. At the moment he just wanted to feel safe in his daddy's arms, hoping that he could make everything all better.

Hotch ran to Spencer's side, heedless of the nurses who were still trying to get him to leave the room. "Shhh... Spencer, we're here. We haven't left you, buddy. You're gonna be okay, son." Hotch soothed, picking Spencer up and holding him close to his chest in a tight hug.

Spencer calmed down; only small sobs could be heard now.

Gideon wanted to go in there too, and be with his kid, but he knew that Hotch probably had a hard time getting the hospital staff to let him stay in there. He got a nurse to give Hotch a message that he was outside making some phone calls. He needed to call the team. Now Spencer would need them more than ever.

Dr. Nimoy had to leave; he had an emergency with another patient of his, but he promised to get back as soon as possible, so they could talk about Spencer's future.

Gideon feared that he wanted to lock the kid up, but he prayed that they would be able to talk him out of it.

Hotch nodded absentmindedly at the nurses telling him Gideon would be outside making phone calls, his attention never really wavering from Spencer for one second as he gently rocked the young man in his arms until he finally fell into a deep sleep.

Gideon called rest of the team and every one of them told him that they would come straight away. Gideon asked JJ to go to Hotch's house first, though. In all the hurry they'd forgotten to take 'Spencer's teddy bear with them. JJ didn't ask any questions as to why Spencer would need a teddy bear. She promised she would do it.

Like by an old instinct, Spencer was somehow able to move his right arm to put his thumb in his mouth. Only hiccups could now be heard from the young man.

Hotch continued rocking him back and forth in his arms, not minding at all the way his arms were starting to cramp up. He made himself comfortable in one of the hospital chairs, holding Spencer in his arms as the resigned nurses and doctors continued working on Spencer while still in Hotch's arms.

Spencer knew he was now safe, so he let himself drift off into a deep sleep, and dreamt about being protected by his 'daddies' and everything being perfect. No hurt, no pain; just pure happiness.

A nurse gave Hotch a gown. "Would you try to put this on him? Please."

Hotch nodded, taking the gown from the nurse's hand and quickly dressed Spencer without even waking him up.

"We have a room for Dr. Reid and as it looks like he needs you to be by his side, we'll get a cot for you, so you can be with him," a nurse said.

An orderly then came in with a gurney to bring Spencer to his room.

"Okay, thank you." Hotch smiled, genuinely grateful to the nurse.

A doctor then came to him and said, "We'll keep him here for observation until tomorrow. Then we'll decide along with Dr. Nimoy if he needs to be transferred to a mental health facility."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Take Action or I will! Part 18

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thanks for the great reviews :o)

Hotch's eyes opened wide, "that won't be necessary, doctor. My friends and I can take care of him," Hotch hurried to contradict the doctor, his facial expression hardening and getting ready to get into a shouting match with the hospital staff if needed.

"Sorry Agent Hotchner, it may come to this, but hopefully not. Let's cross that bridge when we get there. Now we better get you two more comfortable." The doctor then gave the orderly a sign to get the patient on the gurney to wheel him to his room.

"That won't be necessary," Hotch hurried to add, getting to his feet with Spencer in his arms. "I can carry him."

The orderly looked at the doctor as if to question what to do. The doctor nodded that he could let the agent carry the patient. The orderly then nodded and showed Hotch the way to Spencer's room.

Hotch followed him and once there, helped get Spencer settled in his room. Spencer never stirred throughout all this, still content in his daddy's arms.

In the mean time in the waiting room, the rest of the team had arrived a while ago and were already pacing and waiting anxiously for any news on Spencer's condition.

Gideon was happy when they'd finally showed up; now he wasn't waiting alone in this boring waiting room, even though JJ hadn't showed up yet. He was worried. Had something happened to her?

He was relieved when he finally saw JJ coming in with a teddy bear in her arms. She gave Gideon a hug. "How is Spence?" She asked worriedly.

Gideon looked sadly at her. "Not good I'm afraid. Hopefully we'll be able to help him through this."

JJ nodded sadly. "We'll do our best." She then handed him the teddy bear. "Thanks JJ. I'll go and give it to him. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When inside the ER, Gideon was told that Spencer had been moved to a room and they showed him the way.

He was happy that he would finally be able to see how he was doing.

Gideon went inside and noticed Spencer in Hotch's arms sucking his thumb. Even though he was surprised to see him sucking his thumb like a toddler, he was happy that he at least had been able to move his arm to get his thumb into his mouth and he hoped it was a good sign. He then gave Hotch the teddy bear to give to the boy.

Hotch snuggled the teddy in Spencer's free hand and was glad to see him smile faintly in his sleep when he felt the soft fur touch his fingers.

"Thanks, Jason," Hotch smiled, not taking his eyes from his precious charge.

Gideon nodded. "I had a feeling he would need it and so I asked JJ to get it for me. It was really a great idea of you to give Spencer the teddy bear, I just hope Jack will let him keep him, or I'm afraid we're going to have a really sad boy on our hands."

"Don't worry; I don't think Jack will mind." Hotch smiled, "he's got many other teddy bears."

"And I think he'll like the idea of sharing with a brother," Hotch added as an afterthought.

Gideon nodded satisfied.

"So did the doctors say something new?"

Hotch pursed his lips in worry, fear and anger. "He did mention something."

Gideon noticed Hotch's distraught face. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Hotch sighed, wishing he could find the words to tell Gideon the unpleasant news the doctor had recently passed on to him.

But he was afraid there may just not be any. "Well, the doctor said," He took a deep breath and unconsciously tightened his hold on Spencer's sleeping form, "that he'd have to consult with Dr. Nimoy in order to decide whether he needs to be transferred to a mental health facility." Hotch's voice visibly shook at the end.

Gideon gulped; he'd feared as much, but had hoped he had been wrong. "We won't let them. Will we? We can all take shifts to take care of him, right?"

Hotch shook his head with strong, inner conviction, "no, we won't. I said as much to the doctor, we can take care of him."

Gideon nodded satisfied. "I'm definitely happy that I've retired. I will hire private nurses if the doctors require it in order to allow us to take him home. I'll buy everything he needs."

Hotch nodded in response, pleased that they had a contingent plan, should the need arise. He really hoped not, but should it be necessary they would be able to take care of things for Spencer.

A nurse then came in with a tray of oatmeal and a sippy cup with milk. "Here's some breakfast for Dr. Reid. We need to find out if he's able to eat, and if he isn't we'll need to put a feeding tube down his throat. Can you try and see if you can wake him up, please?"

Hotch didn't like the idea of waking the boy up, but he didn't like the feeding tube either, so he reluctantly get out from under Spencer and woke him up. He placed him in a sitting position with help from Gideon. "Hey buddy, wake up. You need to eat something."

Spencer didn't like the idea of waking up and he wasn't happy when his 'daddy' took his thumb out of his mouth. He tried to place his thumb back into his mouth, but a hand restrained his hand in doing so and Spencer started to cry again. "I'm sorry son, but you need to eat first," Hotch said. Spencer slowly opened his eyes. "That's my boy; let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours," Hotch said. He then took a spoon and put a little food on it and lifted it up to Spencer's mouth. "Open wide." Spencer sniffed at the food and made a face. And he kept his mouth closed. "Come on kid, you'd better start to eat if you don't want a nurse to put a feeding tube down your throat."

Spencer started to whimper at that. "I'm sorry buddy, but that will be the alternative if you don't eat on your own."

Spencer then reluctantly opened his mouth and swallowed it as best as he could. It saddened him when most of it went down his chin; that he was messing things up like a baby would do while eating.

Hotch noticed Spencer's distress. "It's okay, buddy. Everything is going to be alright," he said while he was cleaning Spencer's face with a wet cloth, which a nurse luckily had brought with her along with the tray of food.

oOo

Both Gideon and Hotch were happy that Spencer had been able to eat a great deal of his food, even though most of it at landed _on_ him instead of _in_ him. But at least he'd eaten enough, so he wouldn't need a feeding tube, for now anyway. He had a hard time swallowing the milk from the sippy cup, but the nurse then went to get something that made the liquid thicker and then it went much better, to Hotch and Gideon's relief, as the nurse had informed them that a baby bottle could be another option for Spencer to get down some liquids. They didn't want to humiliate Spencer even more than he already was, and it would only have made it worse if he had to drink out of a baby bottle.

When he was finished Hotch washed Spencer's face and hands with the wet wash cloth, which Spencer let him know with cries that he wasn't happy about one bit.

A nurse took the tray with her and then a few minutes later came back. "Do you know Dr. Reid's bathroom routine? Does he have bowel movements every day?"

"He has a bowel movement once every two days, and he had one yesterday."

The nurse nodded. "Okay. What about his bladder? Does he have any trouble keeping dry?"

Gideon and Hotch shook their heads. "No accidents what we know of. But he has to empty his bladder three to four times a day. And often one time at night. Why are you asking these questions?" Gideon asked.

"Because as Dr. Reid can't take care of his own needs, we need to find out if he will need diapers or if we're able to help him to the bathroom."

Gideon nodded. "We'll help him. Diapers won't be necessary."

The nurse nodded, "Hopefully not. Let's see how it goes. We better try and get him to the bathroom now."

"That's okay, nurse. We can handle it from here," Hotch said and then looked over at Gideon for an agreement and Gideon nodded.

"Okay, but call me if you need any help. Don't hesitate. Okay?"

Hotch nodded. "We will." With that the nurse left the room and Hotch and Gideon helped Spencer to the bathroom. As Spencer couldn't walk, Gideon was the one carrying him to the bathroom. Since Spencer only was wearing a gown they just had to pull up the gown and then place him down on the toilet. They kept a protective hold on him so he wouldn't fall off.

Happily Spencer was able to empty his bladder. They helped him up and this time it was Hotch who carried him back to bed. They tucked him in and Spencer went out like a light. They put up the rails and tucked Spencer's teddy bear under his arms.

"What about taking shifts staying with Spencer? You have a meeting today, right?"

"Oh, yes! I'd forgotten all about it. Though I think I should postpone the meeting. I don't feel like leaving Spencer at the moment."

"I can understand you, Aaron. But your meeting is important as the meeting is about getting Agent Rossi onto your team. Your team will be too weak if you don't get a new agent, especially when you from time to time can't show up for work because of Spencer."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he said reluctantly.

"Don't worry, Aaron. I'll take good care of him."

Hotch went to Spencer and stroked his hair gently and then he went out of the room.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Take Action or I will! Part 19

By Malinga and Kalnaman

As/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all who've given us reviews.

Hotch went to the waiting room to talk to his team. He was met by millions of questions. They were all worried about Spencer. He told them what the doctor had informed him and that Gideon and he would do anything to keep him out of a mental health facility. "Damn straight! We'll all help you! No way do I want them to lock my 'kid brother' up!" Morgan said firmly. And the others nodded and said in unison that they all wanted to help him through it.

Hotch asked them all to go with him to the BAU; they weren't happy about it though. They wanted to stay close to Spencer, but Hotch had assured them that he was in capable hands and that he would need them more, as soon as he went back home.

oOo

Hotch was happy that he could convince Agent Rossi to join the team. It was hard for him to focus at work, because he couldn't stop worrying about Spencer. He'd called the hospital numerous times to check how Spencer was doing. He was told that he was sleeping soundly and that Agent Gideon hadn't left his side.

oOo

After work Hotch went home to take a shower and pack a bag for both Spencer and himself. He lay down on his couch and tried to rest a bit before he went to take care of Spencer. Only about an hour later he gave up and went to the hospital to take over from Gideon so he could get home and get some rest.

"How has he been doing, Jason?"

"He's only been awake a few times…"

"Has there been any change in is condition? Has he been progressing?" Hotch asked hopefully.

Gideon shook his head sadly. "No not really, but luckily it's not worse either. He has been able to move his legs a little and his other arm, but the movement is uncoordinated, like that of an infant. I've helped him to the bathroom a few times, he gave signs with whimpers and blinking his eyes when he needed to go, and luckily it seems he doesn't need to wear any diapers."

Hotch nodded sadly. He'd hoped that Spencer's health would have been progressing more; that he'd be on the right way to a fast recovery. Sadly it was only wishful thinking. "That's good. It's hard enough seeing him like this and it would be even harder to see him in diapers."

Gideon nodded in agreement. "The only time he was crying was the time when they had to give him shots…"

"Shots? Why were they giving him shots?"

"Since Spencer couldn't swallow his antidepressants, they had to give them to him through intramuscular shots in his backside," Gideon said sadly.

Hotch nodded unhappily at that; he knew how important it was for Spencer to get his medications - especially now in this condition.

After they'd been talking for an hour Gideon went home, though he didn't do it willingly. Hotch had been able to talk him into it.

oOo

Hotch had just tucked Spencer back into bed after his visit to the bathroom after he'd just fed him mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Luckily Spencer had been able to eat most of it and the nurse had been pleased. Spencer had gone back to sleep. He was lying on his right side with his left thumb in his mouth and his teddy bear in the other arm.

Just has Hotch had tucked the blanket firmly over Spencer, Dr. Nimoy came inside. "Agent Hotchner. How is your boy doing? The nurses told me that he's eating and using the bathroom , with help of course. I'm pleased that he is eating."

"Yes. I'm happy that he is eating too. Sadly he isn't much better than he was this morning, but at least he can move a little."

Dr. Nimoy nodded sadly. "Yes something like this takes time. I'll go home now. I just wanted to see how he was doing in person. I'll be back tomorrow to do an evaluation."

"We won't let you lock him up in a mental health facility," Hotch said firmly.

Dr. Nimoy let out a sigh. He had had a feeling that they would fight him on his intention to commit him if he hadn't changed before morning. "Let's talk about it tomorrow shall we? It's late. Tomorrow will be a new day and hopefully Spencer has changed for the better by tomorrow." With that he said his goodbyes and left.

Hotch wasn't happy at all at how he got dismissed. He so hoped that he would be able to convince the doctors tomorrow that Spencer would be in best hands at home with his friends and family.

oOo

Hotch was woken up in the middle of the night by Spencer's crying. The boy wasn't awake, but he kept crying no matter what Hotch did to calm him down. When he pulled the blanket down, he could see why he was crying. The bed was wet. Hotch let out a sleepy sigh and called for help to get some wipes and clean sheets and a gown. He wasn't happy though, when he saw a nurse carrying a diaper. "Is that really necessary?"

"Sorry, yes it is… well, at least at night. Since it has been going fine at day time I think he'll only need one at night."

Hotch nodded sadly. He let the nurse help him getting the clean sheets on, but the cleaning and diapering he did on his own. After Spencer was clean and dry he calmed down and went back to a deep sleep. Hotch then went back to bed, fearing what tomorrow would bring, as he was afraid it wouldn't be as good as he'd hoped.

oOo

Hotch hadn't been able to sleep much. Every time he'd just heard one single sound from Spencer, he'd hurried to his side to make sure he was okay. And every time a nurse had come in to check on Spencer, he'd been woken up. And the times when he was asleep he'd had terrible nightmares about Spencer being locked up and accusing words coming from Spencer for locking him up like his mom. But Hotch was happy that at least Spencer was able to sleep peacefully.

oOo

Spencer was horrified when he could feel something soft around his groin and on his backside when he woke up. He started to cry.

Hotch hurried to his side. "What is it, buddy? Shh, shh. I'm here, it's okay, I'm here."

Spencer was happy that he was able to place his right hand on the side of his thigh, and then he looked confused up at Hotch.

Hotch now had an idea what could be distressing Spencer. "You have a diaper on."

Spencer made a face at that and started to blink his eyes once and seconds later repeated it.

"Don't worry. I'll take it off you now. You'll only need diapers at night," Hotch said while starting to take the diaper off Spencer. Spencer calmed down as soon as it was off.

oOo

Just after Hotch had fed Spencer, he was happy to see Gideon coming into the room. He told Gideon about the nighttime incident, and that he would need to use diapers at night. They then helped Spencer to the bathroom to use the toilet and have a bath. While bathing Spencer, Gideon told them that he'd made arrangements along with JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Emily for when Spencer would go home later today. Whatever arrangement they thought was best and needed to be made at the house for Spencer to come home, was fine with Hotch.

After Spencer was helped back to bed, the room went very busy. Nurses and doctors came in and out of the room. They were poking and prodding the poor Spencer who was crying unhappily. Last Dr. Nimoy came in, along with some other doctors Hotch and Gideon hadn't seen before. They were told they came to evaluate Spencer to find out what the best course of treatment would be, and if it should be as an out- or inpatient. Gideon and Hotch were about to argue, but they were asked to wait until they'd done the evaluation. When they left the room to talk to each other about their diagnosis, Hotch hurried to call the team for back up, while Gideon was comforting the crying Spencer.

oOo

Spencer was so afraid of the doctors who were just asking him questions over and over again, which he could only answer by blinking his eyes yes and no and whimpering and crying.

oOo

Later that Hotch and Gideon were asked to join the doctors in one of the doctor's office. Hotch made it clear that the others from Spencer's 'family' had to join them, and Dr. Nimoy reluctantly agreed to it.

Hotch and Gideon made sure that a nurse would stay with Spencer until they got back. Spencer wasn't happy about it though. He was screaming and sobbing so much that a nurse had to sedate him.

oOo

When they all were seated in the office, Dr. Nimoy started by telling them what they thought was best for Spencer. "We all agree that it is in Dr. Reid's best interest that he'll be transferred to a mental health facility that deals with his kind of problems…"

TBC

As/N: Only one chapter left


	20. Chapter 20

Take action or I will! Part 20 (Last chapter)

By Malinga and Kalnaman

As/N: Thanks to those who given us review. Here's the last chapter. We hope you like.

Everyone was more than a little shocked, scared and furious and it clearly showed on each of their facial expressions. Hotch's lips were pursed tightly in concealed rage and fear and Gideon's eyes were wide with disbelief. Garcia and JJ had tears in their eyes and shocked looks on their faces, as did Emily, who was speechless and even though she was obviously trying to hide it - visibly disturbed. But Morgan's reaction was definitely the most explosive. He quickly shot to his feet, banging both palms on the desk in front of them and yelled at the doctor to back off and dared him to lay a hand on his 'little brother' with the promise of dire consequences for him if he did.

Gideon put a hand on Morgan's shoulder to calm him down. He then turned his attention to Dr. Nimoy. "You may think that's what's best for Spencer, but as his 'family' we know that it isn't. Since Agent Hotchner and I do have the power of attorney over him we have the right to decide what's best for him. So we ARE going to take him home today. And you won't be able to change our minds," Gideon said and looked over at Hotch for confirmation.

Dr Nimoy sighed, "I wish you would reconsider this, people. I do believe it would be in Spencer's best interests."

"Sorry. It won't happen." Gideon said firmly.

The doctor nodded, not liking the arrangement, but realizing that if Agent Hotchner and Gideon had power of attorney over Spencer, there was little he could do. He would have to accept their decision and hope they were right.

"Okay then, please make arrangements for Spencer to be released into our care," Gideon said.

The doctor sighed and reassured them he would take care of it, and that they'd be able to take Spencer home in a few hours. "I still think this is a bad idea," the doctor added as he saw them to the door.

"You'll see. In a few days you'll have changed your mind," Gideon said.

With that the team left the office to join Spencer in his room and get things ready for their departure. They were anything if not eager to leave that hospital as soon as possible.

Dr. Nimoy gave instructions on how to give Spencer the shots themselves, and told them if it bothered them, they should hire a nurse to do it. Gideon and Hotch agreed to learn how to do it.

oOo

Gideon sent the others home to make some more arrangements for Spencer's homecoming. They weren't happy to leave before seeing for themselves that Spencer was okay, but they were told that Spencer was sleeping and that he needed the rest, so they reluctantly left the hospital.

Hotch and Gideon stayed at Spencer's bedside while he slept. When he finally woke up a few hours later, he looked worriedly into his daddies' eyes. Gideon stroked him gently on his cheek.

"Don't worry, baby. You're going home today." Spencer let out a deep sigh of relief. Then suddenly he looked pleadingly at Gideon and started becoming restless.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Gideon asked, remembering Spencer's bathroom routine and today was the day he had to do number two.

Spencer blinked twice with his eyelashes.

While Gideon pulled the blanket down he said, "Okay. Afterwards I'm going to help you with a bath…" Then Gideon noticed Spencer's not to happy look at that statement and a one blink of his eyelashes as a no. "Sorry, baby. But you do need a bath and afterwards you can get out of these boring scrubs and into your own pajamas. How does that sound? Garcia has brought you your Einstein pajamas." Spencer's face lit up and he blinked twice with his eyelashes. Gideon smiled brightly and lifted the light weighted young man into his arms, while Hotch was getting everything ready in the bathroom.

When Spencer was done on the toilet, Gideon wiped him. While Gideon was holding Spencer, Hotch took off his gown and helped Gideon to get the boy in the tub.

"I'll go back to Spencer's room and pack his things. If you need me, just shout," Hotch said.

"I will, thanks," Gideon said while starting to wash Spencer.

Minutes later Hotch hurried back into the bathroom when he could hear a loud scream from Spencer. Hotch was relieved though when he saw it wasn't anything serious, well maybe for Spencer it was as Gideon was busy washing Spencer long curly hair. "Sorry, Spencer but you need to get your hair washed; now calm down," Gideon said firmly. Spencer calmed down but only a little. Instead of screaming, he cried. Gideon hurried to finish and got Spencer out of the tub and wrapped him in a big towel and carried him back to his room. He dried him off and put clean boxers on him and then the pajama bottom and finally his pajama shirt. All the while Spencer was still crying, not forgetting about the hair wash. And it got even worse when Gideon started to brush his hair, which was a mess after lying in bed for hours. Gideon just ignored the crying as it was a task that needed to be done, but afterwards he comforted him. Sadly just after Gideon was able to calm him down, Dr. Nimoy came into the room with a needle.

"It's time for your medication, Spencer."

Spencer then started to cry again and Gideon let out a sigh of frustration, and the expression Gideon gave Dr. Nimoy was like a father that scolded a stranger for just messing up calming a child down. Dr. Nimoy looked apologetically at him.

As Spencer hated needles, he was fighting it. It hurt both Hotch and Gideon that they were forced to hurt Spencer like that. They weren't happy that they would have to give Spencer more than one shots a day, even one was one too many. They could hire a nurse to do it, but they didn't want a stranger to come and take care of him.

oOo

After being given all the necessary instructions by the doctors and learning how to administer the shots for Spencer from Dr. Nimoy, they were soon packed and on their way home with a much happier and relieved Spencer.

Dr. Nimoy demanded that they agreed that he continued the sessions, though this time it wouldn't be at his office but at their home. Neither Gideon, nor Hotch minded as long as they weren't held in an institution.

Once they were back home and the team was back at the BAU - much to their displeasure, as they'd much rather have stayed by their ailing 'brother's' side, but Hotch's argument that they couldn't all leave the office at the same time had convinced them otherwise - Hotch and Gideon proceeded to settle the by then, slumbering Spencer back in bed, which they had reconditioned so it would resemble some sort of big crib so he wouldn't accidentally fall out while he slept.

Spencer wasn't happy at all when Hotch had put him in a bed that resembled a big crib and cried loudly to let him know.

Hotch had fortunately been able to calm him down enough by reassuring him this was only for his own protection and that none of them would think any less of him for it, and stayed with him until he'd calmed down enough to fall back to sleep.

With Spencer soundly asleep, Hotch and Gideon sat in the living room, enjoying some much needed coffee and discussing how they would deal with this new turn of events.

"I don't see what use those sessions are gonna be now," Hotch broke the uneasy silence suddenly. "He can't speak at the moment."

"Yeah it sounds strange, but I guess it's because he still can hear. Hopefully Dr. Nimoy knows what he's doing."

"Yeah," Hotch agreed, although not fully convinced yet, "I hope so too."

"I'm happy that JJ, Prentiss, Garcia and Morgan are helping us to take care of Spencer."

"Yeah, I must admit it's quite a relief. I was starting to wonder how we'd cope already."

"Yeah me too, me too. I don't hope Spencer will be like this too long, though."

oOo

Three weeks later Spencer was frustrated, even though he could say a few words now and even move a little, but he wasn't able to walk yet or take care of his own needs. He didn't want to wear stupid night diaper, which Hotch was about to put on him. "No!" he yelled, while moving away from him.

"Spencer, please." Hotch tried to reason with him, "it's just for the night."

"No!" He continued his tantrum.

"You'll either stop this tantrum now, young man, or there will be consequences." Hotch shot him a meaningful look.

As it been quite awhile since Spencer had received any type of consequences, he didn't believe Hotch, so he continued his tantrum. "No! No!"

Hotch decided he'd let this go on for long enough, he could see Spencer was testing the boundaries with him, so he'd better show him he meant business unless he wanted a repeat of this every night.

He quickly grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over, delivering a series of hard, well placed smacks on his pajama clad bottom.

"That is enough, Spencer Reid! You need to wear this diaper, it's only for the night and you I won't have you throwing tantrums every time," he lectured in between swats, "this is for your own good, young man. So stop this behavior, now!"

Spencer screamed as loud as he could while he tried to kick his legs as best as he could with his uncoordinated moves.

Hotch simply held him fast and continued delivering the hard swats until he could tell Spencer had started crying and truly feel sorry for his behavior.

Once he'd made sure Spencer would stop fighting him, he stopped the spanking and turned him back around to face him. "I hope we won't have to have a repeat performance of that, young man. But I'll let you know I won't hesitate to do it again if I believe you deserve it, understand?"

Spencer nodded sadly while sniffing. He then put his thumb into his mouth while rubbing his sleepy eyes with the other hand.

"Good. Now, will you let me put the diaper on you, or should we go on with our little 'talk'?" Hotch asked, seriously.

Spencer shook his head frantically. He was too tired to fight anyway.

Hotch nodded and hugged him close murmuring softly, "I know this is hard, son. But you have to trust we're doing only what's best for you," he assured, and then proceeded to change him into the diaper and get him ready for bed.

And the moment Spencer's head touched the pillow he was out like a light. Sleeping peacefully with his Teddy in one hand and with the other he held his thumb in his mouth. Hotch smiled gently at the sight, planting a tender kiss on his 'son's' forehead, bidding the now sleeping form a good night.

oOo

Many months went by, and Spencer's makeshift family never left his side and little by little, Spencer condition started improving. Like a growing child, his abilities started to come back one by one over the course of time. In a week he had learned how to eat by himself again, and soon after that he was walking again and using the bathroom on his own again.

Hayley and Jack had returned about a month ago and accepted Spencer a part of their family, and Jack didn't even hesitate in giving his 'older brother' his teddy bear.

Though he used the toilet on his own, he was still not allowed to be alone in there, as he still wasn't cleared of the suicide watch, though Dr. Nimoy was confident that he soon would be, as he'd made some great progress. Not long after Spencer had come home from the hospital, Dr. Nimoy had to admit that Gideon had been right. He was happy that he hadn't committed Spencer to the mental health facility. Now he understood what the BAU team had been trying to tell him all along. Spencer was indeed better off with his family than he would be in the most prestigious institution. And time had soon confirmed that. Besides Dr. Norman had told them to take action and that they had done. Spencer was on the right track to recovery.

The End (for now at least)

As/N: We're are evil but not that evil to commit Spencer in an institution. Thanks for reading. Hope you agree with the ending.


End file.
